RWBY: Death From Above
by Gamers13
Summary: It's been eleven months from that cold winter night in which Ruby Rose almost died on. Ruby is starting to think that someone is waiting for the right moment to strike at them at their weakest. Everyone says to start thinking positive, but Ruby starts thinking that her safety might be compromised once again. Will she survive this time? This is the sequel to "Red like Roses". Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Eleven Months

**Here it is guys. The sequel to my first story "Red Like Roses", hope you enjoy the first chapter…I might put out a few chapters like how I did the first day I published my first story. Without a further do, here is "Death From Above". Also, I NEED SOME DAMN ART. XD**

* * *

Eleven months…it's been eleven months from that day on that cold winter night. I was almost killed by Roman Torchwick's accomplice I saw at the dust shop at the time of the robbery, Scarlet.

* * *

I heard a familiar voice call out to me "Ruby? Are you there?"

I opened my eyes to see that my sister Yang was on top of me "Yang…could you get off please? You might make a scene."

She got off of my bed and smiled "Today's the day."

I replied in a questionable voice "For what?" then I realized what she meant…today was her nineteenth birthday "Oh…now I remember, happy birthday Yang!" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you. So, where is everyone else?"

I was nervous at the question; I looked around and noticed that none of our teammates were around "I don't know." Getting off the bed, I released a yawn since I was still tired.

Yang looked like she was thinking for the next few seconds, then she snapped her fingers like those cartoon shows we used to watch when we were just kids "I think I know where they are. Get dressed Ruby…were going to have a long day."

* * *

"All righty then, let me get my summer clothes on." In my closet, I found a pair of red sneakers and black pants…but where my red beowolf shirt is, not even in there. I called to Yang "Yang?"

She was about to walk out the door until she heard me "What is it Ruby?" She replied in an annoyed voice.

"Where is my red beowolf shirt?"

"It should be in the closet." She turned her face around like she was hiding something.

I asked her in a suspicious voice "Yang? Did you do something to my shirt?" Leaving the closet, I stood right next to her with my right foot tapping the ground…waiting for a response.

Silence took over between us then after a while she went to grab something hidden behind our weapons, she unrolled what was my shirt. My mouth opened in shock at what happened to my favorite shirt of all time "I'm so sorry sis, I was washing the clothes and I left it on for too long…it shrunk." She said in a saddened voice. Yang turned around and began to sob; no…I didn't mean to get her to cry.

I tried to comfort her "It's alright Yang, I could just buy another shirt…don't cry because of me." I caressed her beautiful golden hair, I haven't touched it before the incident at all…I don't want to talk about what happened last year to everyone, the last time I did (which was 3 months ago), everyone looked at me with an worried expression…thinking I was still traumatized.

Yang looked at me with her teary eyes and replied in a surprised voice "Really? You're not mad?"

I was still a little mad but I lied instead since I can just get over it quick "Of course not. I can't be mad at you Yang." She put me into a tight embrace which made me run out of air and thanked me "It's nothing Yang but can you please get off, you're hurting my ribs."

* * *

Yang went back to her peaceful self and went back to finding Weiss and Blake…everyone changed so much. Weiss was nicer to me and Blake talked a tiny bit more frequently than she did before, Yang didn't change as much but we were closer than we were. I followed her to the garden that had the white, bloody rose…I remember what happened here, I will never forget that letter that was next to it before.

* * *

"_I will end you and the rest of your team…including your sister."_

_ Much hate…Scarlet._

* * *

Yang noticed that I was looking at the bloody thing and she said in a calm voice "It's over…were going to be ok Ruby."

I felt like something was wrong "It's not just that…something doesn't feel right. I know it's over but I feel like something or someone is going to come for us, I just don't know who yet."

She punched my shoulder which made me whimper a bit since it hurt "Don't think that Ruby…think on the positive side, were here for you no matter what."

"Ok Yang, I'll try to think positive." We walked around to see if we can find our missing teammates, no sign of them. As we kept on searching, my mind became clear _I feel like someone's just waiting for the right moment_. I thought. I'm starting to think that my safety is going to become compromised soon.

* * *

**I feel like this is a weak chapter to start but that's chapter one guys. Leave a review to tell me if it was a good start or a bad start…I'll leave it to you all to give me your opinions. I'm done for tonight so see ya guys later. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends, Then New Ones

**Here is chapter 2; sorry for the delay…school is starting to force me to drag myself along with it. I'll try my best to get another one up tomorrow, thanks for the support guys. :)**

* * *

As Yang and I walked around the garden, looking for Blake and Weiss, I saw a black bow floating behind the small wall that blocked the path that was in construction…wait, I don't recall seeing a construction site yesterday.

"Blake? I know that's you." I called out to the still floating black bow; it ducked once it heard me.

Yang became furious and stomped over to the wall "I know your behind this wall guys! You better come out or-"She activated her Ember Celica's and continued "I'll let my fist do the talking."

Weiss and Blake jumped over the wall and tried to run but that didn't go so well, we grabbed them before they can even go through us "We're sorry Yang, we're sorry! We wanted to surprise you but then you saw Blake's bow so we just decided to wait it out until I heard your Ember Celica's go off." Weiss explained in a voice that sounded like mercy…I never heard her like that before.

"That's what I thought, today is my birthday so you know."

Blake widened her eyes and replied in a shocked voice "It is!?" Yang looked at her with her now red eyes and she backed away a bit "I mean…I know."

I intervened and asked Yang "Well, since were here, what do you want to do Yang?"

She looked up at the blue sky that had it's ever floating clouds for a while then she turned back to us "I feel like going into town…maybe go to that bar that I always wanted to go to." I looked at her in shock "Don't take it the wrong way…I don't drink plus they started to make it more like a restaurant so we can eat there and hang out." She said as she noticed me, she had a astonished face from it too.

"Well then Yang, lead the way."

"Should we grab our weapons?" Blake asked and looked at me. Even though it's been months, I got annoyed whenever they took their weapons anywhere to make sure I'm safe…hopefully Yang will finally say no and she did.

"I think were safe now…we don't have to worry about someone trying to kill her." Yang replied and smiled.

I cried with tears of joy and hugged her "Thank you so much sis, I don't have to be worried anymore for you guys."

* * *

**Couple of minutes later….**

Our whole team stood in front of what seemed to look like an abandoned bar but then Yang opened the door to it "Guys…welcome to the Stray Sheep." When the door flew open, it was more modernized, three to six booths were to our left and there was a waitress that bringing by food and drinks…it was a small bar but it looked awesome.

I opened my eyes like I was in heaven "Yang…why haven't you taken me here?" I asked.

"I thought you were going to hate it…but that changed dramatically." We got ourselves into a booth that was next to some guys that looked like they were in their thirty's.

One of them that had a brown jacket on looked at our booth and waved at Yang "Hey Yang, didn't know you were going to have company. Name's Johnny and you guys are?"

Yang replied for us "Oh, the girl with the white hair is Weiss, the one with the black bow is Blake, and the small one that has red and black hair is my sister Ruby. Guy's I would like you to meet Johnny, he's a regular here…his friends are great to talk to. They are nice when you get to know them."

"So, since I now know you guys…I would like you to meet a friend that once had troubles, Vincent?"

A guy with a tan jacket that had red, green, and white stripes on it introduced himself "Hello, name's Vincent…and Johnny when you mean by troubles, you mean everyone in this booth had the same troubles. That nightmare ended only a year ago and I pretty much almost lost my girlfriend Katherine for it."

I smiled and said hi to both of them, we chatted across our booths for a while…Yang was right. They were nice and they also had some nice stories to tell. The guy with the black jacket and patterned red hat was Orlando, and the guy that had a mechanic uniform on was Toby. We got some food but whenever they asked us if they wanted an alcoholic drink, I declined the offer since I was under aged. The waitress Erica would drop by and chat with us when she was on break…well really she was actually a "he" that had switched to the female sex.

* * *

I got up from our booth and started to walk towards the door, I stopped a couple of feet away and thanked the guys "I'm done for tonight guys…it was nice meeting you all." My team got up and before I touched the door knob, a rocket hit the front of it and exploded, sending me flying to the back of the bar. My back slammed into the wall and I tried to get back up but I was in so much pain, my combat attire was ripped in a few places and some parts of my body had big cuts and blood dripping from it…_not again _I thought. Luckily everyone else was ok…our team was defenseless without our weapons, I saw a man in a white buttoned coat come in with a few henchman. I think I saw the man before…wait, that orange hair with that black top-hat in his head…it was Roman Torchwick, the guy that was trying to rob "From Dust til Dawn" until I stopped him.

He saw me and walked towards my weakened self, he took out his cigar from his mouth and looked at everyone "We're not here for killing…we're here for the girl."

I looked at him weakly and said "You…you were the one that had that woman as your…accomplice. Is that why you're here, to get revenge for that evil witch?" I spit blood onto his foot.

"I think that is why I'm here…Ruby Rose." He pulled me up and let go of me, making me unbalanced and stumbling over to the wall railing where the booth's were to get support. Everyone looked at me with terrified faces as they saw me getting punched over and over again by the evil man…he didn't stop as soon as I fell to the ground, he started stomping and kicking me until I looked like a bloody pulp all over "Think about what you did, then maybe I won't have to make you know your mistakes myself next time." Roman said in a voice that was filled with rage but he had a smile marked on his face.

He left along with his henchmen, I was left on the ground in a curled up position with blood all over me, Yang ran towards me and began to sob "I thought everything was going to be ok…now this?! Why does this happen to you Ruby…why?"

I felt weak, unable to move with Yang raining tears on me, I tried to calm her down with my very weak voice "Everything is going to be alright…we'll…make it…th-through this." After I said that, I blacked out.

**You guys might already notice the Catherine reference right there…I tried my best to make it good right there so nothing is out of place. Yes, in this story when Vincent said "it's been a year". He would already have been married to Katherine and the bad nightmares would be put behind him. I like this chapter so much and it would be awesome for people to read this, a lot of people. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Alive

**Sorry guys, this one was kind of late in the night because I was working on my YouTube playthrough of Need for Speed: The Run. It took me 3 hours to make, render, and upload so it took a lot of my time…right now it's 10:45 PM. Here is chapter 3….while writing this, I felt sad for making Ruby and Yang suffer. :(**

* * *

I screamed in my sleep because of the pain I felt all over me…being unconscious didn't even help the pain whatsoever, it came at me with full force and controlled every part of my body. _I don't think I'm going to make it_ I thought depressingly. I hated the pain, the pain hated me back…nothing was right; everything went wrong right when I felt safe at last. I stood in the middle of a funeral, my funeral _is this a dream_ I thought as my thoughts went haywire with fear. No one saw me…they just went through me as they paid their respects to me, this can't be happening!

At a row up front, I saw Yang walk towards my coffin with tears in her eyes and said to my lifeless body "Hey Ruby…aren't you going to get up? Everyone's waiting for you, I'm waiting for you. Please…just wake up!" She shook my body violently screaming "Don't leave me here! You were full of life; you were my sister that I always wanted! Wake up! Wake up!" Weiss and Blake rushed over to Yang and pried her off of me "Ruby!" she yelled as she was getting dragged away. "Your all I have left! I can't live anymore without you!" She pulled out one of her Ember Celica's and shot herself in the head. Yang fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her forehead, not breathing anymore.

* * *

It was a dream as soon as I screamed loud enough to make myself wake up. I was in a hospital bed…shaking violently, scared that what happened was for real until I realized that I was still alive. I thought aloud "It was just a dream…thank god." Tears started to pour from my cheeks…I never wanted to see myself in my own funeral. "The past is coming back to haunt me."

The door slammed open and saw Yang with a worried expression "Ruby? Are you awake?" Her eyes widened and started to cry once again "I thought you were dead…Ruby, you kept on screaming in your sleep…suffering horribly from the wounds and the near-death experience. Why won't they leave us alone?"

I pulled her into a tight embrace and replied in a sad, questionable voice "I don't know Yang…I don't know." Roman scared me now as I saw flashbacks of what happened in that bar "Yang, how long have I been here?"

She got out of my embrace and answered the question "Since yesterday…he really almost killed you. You were losing too much blood at a fast rate…it should've killed you but your will kept you going." I had enough of the bad things that happened to me…it stopped last year but it came back to haunt me but this time with someone that may have been on the crazy side before.

I sighed "How long until I get out of the hospital?"

"In about two to four hours." This has been by far the fastest time it took me to recover and get out of the hospital…well, the longest took me a week and that was after Scarlet left me at the snowy field for dead. It was a grueling experience for a sixteen year old.

"May as well try to get some sleep…can you sleep with me Yang, I don't want to get any nightmares right now." I looked at the mirror at the opposite end of the room and saw that my eyes were bloodshot red…I guess I didn't get enough sleep from what it seemed to me. She lied down next to me and talked to each other, soothing each other mostly until we both passed out in an embrace that couldn't be separable.

**Sorry guys, this one is going to be short because I used all of my focus and thinking for editing my video, plus YouTube's been having problems with uploading my video so right now. This would be my 5****th**** attempt at uploading it again. I'm just tired guys….:( Right now, it's 12:42 AM when I put this in Doc Manager.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not my Day

**Here it is guys, chapter 4… Sorry to keep you guys waiting….Forgot to say, the story is rated T for Language (rarely because of language), dark themes, and suggestive themes.**

* * *

** A day later….**

I got up from my bunk bed, which was hanging by a couple of ropes stuck into the ceiling; I did the usual as always. Walk into the bathroom, take a shower, brush my teeth, then wash my face but something felt different…I looked up at the mirror after splashing my face with water and jumped to see an image of me bloody all over and smiling. My eyes closed and opened to realize that my normal self was back, staring at me.

"Just forget about it Ruby." I told the other me at the mirror. Slowly walking to the door, my mirror image of myself followed me out the door.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Yang sat up on her bed _she probably heard me freak out in the bathroom_ I thought. She looked at me with a worried expression and asked me "Are you ok Ruby? I heard you in the bathroom, something wrong?"

I couldn't tell her I saw a bloody version of myself on the mirror so I lied "Nope, I just saw a spider hanging close to my face and freaked out." Yang looked at me with a suspicious look, _did it work?_

She disregarded the thought that was occurring in her mind and replied with a weird "Okay…." _Did I, Ruby Rose…easily lied to my sister? Now I feel like that was wrong but I don't want her to worry about me right now. _I thought in my depressed mind. I never forgot about what happened in the past…what happened yesterday reminded me about it, I guess I am still traumatized in a way.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV with the remote that was next to me…the only thing that was on was the news that was about Roman Torchwick almost killing me. I muttered "Can everyone just leave me alone for once? Even the news station?"

Yang noticed me getting sad and immediately turned off the TV "You should probably get some fresh air." I nodded and went out of the dorm room and made my way outside…pretty much expecting it, students were looking at me like I was making them get into danger. I picked up the pace and Cardin, hate the guy, put his foot out on purpose and tripped me.

* * *

Everyone laughed around him and he insulted me in a really stupid way "Whoops, didn't mean to do that Ruby…oh wait, maybe you were a ghost when you were passing by everyone. Shouldn't you have been dead?"

That last comment made me infuriated and I punched his nose with so much force that it was bleeding heavily "Maybe you should shut the hell up or do you want me to break your legs Cardin…huh?! Do you want me to because I am willing to?" I walked away with the rage still burning inside me _all I wanted to do was walk but no~…Cardin had to ruin it_ I thought angrily.

"Are you scared Ruby Rose, how about we duel then if you're not scared of anything." Cardin said while holding his still bleeding nose.

I stopped walking and turned around with a smile that made me look like a psycho "Alright, you're on. If I win-"I stopped and looked at the fauna that his friends were still messing with since last year "You and your friends will stop messing with that faunus and anyone else you mess with during your years here, including Jaune."

"Deal; if I win…I can do whatever I want to your friends, Anything. We fight tomorrow at practice." He replied in a cocky voice (Sorry guys…just this once is there going to be sexual themes. :( -GamersChannel12). I walked away from him with a shocked face _anything?! He's not going to win then…whatever I'm thinking right now, he's not going to do that. _I thought in my head. What's Yang going to say if she finds out about this? I can't back away from this nor can I lose to him. I put myself, my team, and team JNPR's lives at risk because of me and my stupid encounter with Cardin.

* * *

I walked back into the dorm room with a saddened expression "Can this get any worse?" I muttered to myself.

Man, did rumors spread fast…as I walked through the door to my dorm, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and all of team JNPR shouted at me for what I did wrong…I heard Yang the most "What is wrong with you Ruby? Did you even think before you did a deal with Cardin?!"

The shouting was getting annoying and it irritated me because they didn't know what I was going through. After a minute of them making me see my mistakes I shouted at them "CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW…NONE OF YOU!" Everyone stopped shouting because of the response and I realized what I did…I went to my bed and draped the covers over me. "None of you guys do…everyone is looking at me like I'm just a danger to everyone, people are talking behind my back. Cardin tripped me too…I looked at the mirror in the bathroom to see a bloody version of myself smiling at me. The past is coming back to haunt me. I know I just made you guys lives go at risk but can't you guys just stop shouting for once?" I said while I was in the covers.

I heard Yang's voice but I didn't want anyone to talk to me "Ruby, were-"

"Sorry? Why didn't you help me from getting brutally beaten by Roman? Why weren't you there with me when I took a walk…I feel like you guys don't care about me anymore. Just don't talk to me…I just want to be alone."

She tried to speak again "Ruby, don't be-"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard footsteps going distant from me. I screwed up a lot didn't I?


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**I was wondering how this was planning out since it was a fight with Ruby and Cardin…here is chapter 5 "The Fight" :) I somehow got the idea to write this by listening to the remade version of Sora's Sacrifice on Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix. Quite a saddening song but the song was great anyways and it fit perfectly well with this chapter.**

* * *

** The day the fight was starting….**

I looked at the clock when we were practicing "10:30 AM" was what the time was. I didn't even think about who I was going up against plus I think this fight might be a serious fight rather than those we do at practice.

Yang noticed me becoming worried and walked towards me, she caught my attention and comforted me in a soft voice "Don't worry Ruby…I know you can beat Cardin, you just don't know it yet. Be brave for me and everyone else…including the faunus Velvet. She told me to wish you good luck." I saw Velvet the faunus and smiled at her when she noticed me looking at her, she replied back with a smile…I was going to do some justice today am I?

I hugged Yang and whispered into her ear "I won't lose to a guy like him, even if he is better than me. Thanks for helping me Yang; no matter what…I'll be your sister and everyone else's friend."

Cardin walked into the practice room like he did something illegal but didn't care at all…he smirked at me when he noticed my ice cold stare going towards him_ He's going down, this is not for me…but for everyone and anyone else he bullies_ I thought confidently. He stepped up to me until I can hear his breathing, he was tall…"I hope your ready Ruby because you are going to put your friends to shame." He commented to me.

* * *

"We'll see about that." I replied in a cocky voice. _This reminds me so much of that one cold night in the snowy forest_. The crowd backed away into the nearby walls to watch the battle that was going to happen, I backed away to get ready. I know for sure that I am not going to let him win; he's got a tough opponent. Yang, Weiss, and Blake stood at the right wall of the room…watching with confidence and maybe a bit of worry too.

He was the one to countdown "3…2…1…Go!" He stood where he was as he was taunting me; _don't get mad Ruby…remember what happened when you lunged. Don't lose your weapon or else you're vulnerable to his attacks and they are painful attacks. _I strategically planned in my head.

I decided to taunt him instead "Aren't you going to try to get the first blow Cardin, or are you too scared to hit a woman?"

This insult agitated him a bit "Oh I'll hit you…I'm just giving you a chance to lose in front of everyone."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not interested." I manage to get him angry, he pulled out his mace and launched at me but I expected it already and moved out of the way like I didn't care.

"Don't get cocky Ruby!" Yang shouted in angst at me. I got serious and pulled out Crescent Rose _one hit from that mace with his force can knock me down and injure me pretty seriously; I have to be quick and careful because he does know how to fight._ I thought. As he was recovering, I punched him in the gut when he turned around.

"What's the matter Cardin? Am I better than you?"

"That's it! Now you're getting it Ruby Rose!" His senses became sharp as he swung his mace at me, I dodged pretty quickly but that didn't work out as he punched my gut…letting the air come out of my body. The next thing was worse, he swung his mace hard at me and landed a blow on the right side of my body, sending me flying to the wall on my left but everyone got out of the way just in time so I won't hit them.

_Oh god, I can't feel my right side…it just so painful, get up Ruby! He's going to kill you even though everyone is here if you don't get up. _I tried desperately to get up but I kept losing balance and falling over…until I remembered what Blake told me yesterday night.

* * *

**_Flashback…._**

_After one long conversation Blake gets my attention "Remember one thing Ruby_…."

_ I looked at her and said "What is it Blake?"_

_ "Don't think that being in a fight makes you think that strength is what you need to rely on."_

_ "What is the other thing that I should care about?"_

_ "Your friends…remember that you have us, you're not alone. Someone once told me that one cannot venture through the darkness alone. The bonds that you make strengthens the light that you have to find your way through the darkness, that light is made by memories and friendship…remember that Ruby."_

_ "I'll remember that…you guys make my days great, I have so much fun when I'm around everyone. Joy is something I will remember for the rest of my life. Thanks Blake." I replied and hugged her._

* * *

**Back to the fight….**

I felt a sense of joy…the pain stopped throbbing from the right side of my body. I felt like I can make it through anything…without realizing, I was glowing white _there is more than one me_ I thought.

"Up already huh?" Cardin said in an unexpected voice. He ran towards me, ready to swing.

Yang called out to me "Watch out!" but I didn't care…I stood there for him. He swung his mace but even with the deadly force he put into it, I stopped it before it hit my head.

I stood up with the mace still in my hands "I don't think that's going to ever going to work Cardin." I said to him and kicked him towards the middle of the room. Grabbing Crescent Rose, I walked towards him with a smile on my face…everyone in the room was shocked even my teammates and team JNPR too. Instead of using Crescent Rose, I dropped it and knocked him out in one powerful punch, a power that I never had before. Cardin laid on the ground, unconscious…my teammates and everyone else cheered except for Cardin's team.

I walked back towards Yang, Weiss, and Blake and gave them a reassuring smile…then I fell but Yang caught me "You did great sis." She whispered in my ear.

"Thanks…everyone." I replied softly and drifted into a deep slumber, knowing that everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6: We'll Always Be Sisters

**We just reached 1,000 readers when I'm making this…thank you guys so much. I enjoy writing my best when I know that people are going to read and they enjoy my story. Here is chapter 6 for everyone.**

* * *

I dreamt of something nice for once. My eyes opened a tad bit to see the sky and next to the end of my vision I saw orange and red leaved tree's…"Fall, it looks so beautiful." I said aloud in awe.

I thought it was going to be a dream and not a nightmare until I heard a familiar voice that I never wanted to hear ever since the day I killed her "Ruby Rose, looks like you woke up." Scarlet said in an evil voice.

I immediately got up and prepared to fight but when I looked where her voice was, she wasn't there anymore "What do you want, I killed you but that doesn't mean that you have to haunt me until I can forget about you."

"That's just the fun part…I only came here with one message and then I'll leave you since you are a brat."

"Get it over with or else I'll just beat you to death again right here in my dreams."

"Not so fast little shit..." silence occurred for a few minutes until I felt a long blade pierce through my chest. I gasped and touched the blade, realizing what just happened I fell to the ground on my right and saw Scarlet once again "Roman is planning something big…something that even you and your friends at Beacon will not be able to defeat."

The pain was throbbing all over my body so it was hard for me to speak "What…is it?"

"That's for you to find out…you're the only one that can stop it but I doubt you can." Scarlet raised her heel and stomped my face which ended my nightmare with a jolt.

My body trembled as I sat up on a bed in the infirmary _I keep on coming here, they must be expecting me by now and I'm starting to hate coming here _I thought coincidentally. I tried to pull myself together from the fear instilled inside me "Don't worry Ruby…you're ok, nothing happened to you. Just remember who you are…remember your friends."

A dark voice that I never heard filled the room "Keep thinking yourself that Ruby Rose…just remember what everyone does behind your back. They hate you for putting themselves at risk just to make you live longer."

My fear grew inside me "Th-that's not's true, everyone c-cares about me…if they risk their lives and hate me, then why are they doing that? Your lying." I said aloud into the room, panic was settling in.

"Don't let their words make you fall for their lies. Their just using you…making you feel good when they are not caring about you, their just-"

"No, no, your wrong. Y-your wrong-"I covered my ears and closed my eyes "They will be there for me, I don't believe you're lies…my sister and the friends I made are true with their feelings. I keep going because of them…LEAVE ME ALONE!" I started to sob, screaming until I got the urge to vomit…my eyes opened instantly and my mouth reacted to the feeling. Blood poured out of my mouth, falling to the floor.

I heard footsteps pile into the room going towards me "Ruby!?" a voice shouted and ran towards me despite the blood. One thing was for sure that it wasn't Yang I saw but heard; my eyes opened to see a beowolf staring at me with its cold, heartless crimson eyes...

* * *

**Yang**

Ruby screamed as I ran towards her, she saw me and I expected her to go into my arms but she backed away shouting "GO AWAY! DON'T EAT ME ALIVE! I WANT MY SISTER…NOT A BEAST!"

What was she talking about? Doctor Stiles realized something "Oh no…her memories are triggering hallucinations. We gotta get her to sleep now!" He commanded and picked up a needle of anesthesia.

I knew this day would come…her bad moments with Scarlet and Roman are making her feel like she is just too weak to defend herself and everyone she knows. Despite her thinking I was a beast I tried to calm her down "Ruby…stop, it's me Yang! Don't feel like you're weak, everyone here will take care of you…I will take care of you because you are my baby sis." Dr. Stiles injected the anesthesia into her neck; she stopped screaming in a few seconds and slowly fell over but I put her into a tight embrace as I caught her "Everything is going to be ok Ruby…I know there is times I won't know you're troubles but I will be there to support you in any way I can."

At this moment, Ruby calmed down and I heard her whisper in reply "Thanks Yang…I troubled you a lot…but…you are…my sister and I know you will be with me…until the end." My mind clears and I smiled as I heard a soft snore coming from the red-haired girl.

"Doctor…is this a one-time kind of trauma or will we see more?"

He looked at the ground for a moment and replied in a joyful tone that meant good news "Despite her being joyful all the time with her friends, yes…this will be the only time. It happens often with depressed patients but if they pull through it fast, then they will never get this ever again…even if they become depressed. She is very lucky to have a sister like you to comfort her."

"Thank you Dr. Stiles."

"Don't call me that…call me Derek. I feel better when everyone calls me by my first name; I only allow "Dr. Stiles" when we are in the E.R. or when I'm making appointments."

"Ok, thank you Derek. Can I rest with Ruby…I'm worried for her and-"

He put his hand on my shoulder "Of course you can! You're her sister so yes."

I gave him a reassuring smile and asked him if Ruby and I have some time alone…he nodded in agreement and left the room but before he walked out the door he said that it was already bedtime so I should get some sleep. _He's a kind man _I thought. (Don't think there is some romance going on guys XD –GamersChannel12)

As I was changing, I heard Ruby stirring up "Yang, is that you-"

"Eek! Don't look at me right now! I'm changing into my pajamas!" I shouted and covered myself…luckily only my pants were off (Like I said…nothing romance like here).

She covered herself as she saw me "Oh! I'm sorry Yang! I'll look the other way."

"Thank you!" I changed faster and landed on the bed next to her…she had a rough day from what it seemed "Are you ok? I mean with everything that happened I want to know how you are feeling."

"Like I was drained out…I wonder about what I did to deserve getting insulted and getting brutally beaten." Ruby replied in her always troubled and saddened voice.

"I'm here now Ruby, you won't get hurt when I'm around." I smiled at her but I think I made her feel worse.

"That's the problem, I don't want you and anyone else I know here get hurt or killed because of me. You can take care of me but it's unbearable for me to think that it's my fault that someone got injured." Ruby stared off into the white wall in front of her…white was infinite and cold.

* * *

"Let's get some sleep…you wore yourself out too much because of your fight with Cardin. "

She looked back at me and asked "What happened to Cardin after I defeated him?"

"Um, let's just say that he needed an ice pack…and some time away from you and everyone else you know." I laughed at the answer I gave her.

"Oh ok…can you read me a story Yang?"

"What kind of story?"

"The one's you read to me when I was just four or five years that made me go to sleep."

"Okay." I got up from the bed and found her favorite book **_The boy with the keyblade._** It was about a fourteen year old boy named Sora that one day, his home and friends were gone and a weapon known as a keyblade chose him…he didn't know why it chose him but he looked for his friends with help from his companions he met along the way. They traveled across many worlds and shed light onto the darkness that was foreshadowing all the now connected worlds. He found out that he was chosen as the one to save the kingdom from falling forever into darkness.

After reading a quarter of the book which the book in total had at least a few thousand words or more, Ruby slowly closed her eyes and thanked me in one soft whisper. Just like mom did when we were little, I kissed her on the forehead and said to her what mom would always say "Goodnight…my sweet little rose." Then I lied down next to her and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

**Ruby**

I woke up with a smile across my face. So much happened yesterday…Yang was holding my arm so I shook it to wake her up "Good morning big sis." I said to her drowsy face.

She looked at the time; it said 9:50 AM, "Morning to you too little sis. How was your sleep?" Yang asked in a voice that sounded sleepy.

"Peaceful."

"That's great to hear."

Just then, I heard the window at my left break, the glass falling to the floor scared me _who is trying to kill me now? _I thought in a fearful mood. Yang became fully aware and jumped off the bed with her Ember Celica's activated… I heard a familiar voice at the window "Whoa, don't kill me…it's me Velvet."

It was Velvet; the faunus that Cardin was bullying since last year…the one with the bunny ears. Yang deactivated her weapons and told Velvet in angst "Don't scare me and Ruby like that Velvet, we thought someone was going to try to kill her."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say thanks to Ruby. Because of you-"She entered despite the glass on the floor and looked at me "Cardin and his buddies stopped messing with me. I can finally go to classes without worrying that someone will yank my ears, or insult me.

I smiled at her and replied in a cheery voice "Your welcome, I just couldn't stand him for once and that happened…I'm glad you don't have someone bullying you now. You deserve better respect than terrible treatment." Velvet walked towards me and put me in an embrace that only lasted for a few seconds.

She whispered to me "Thank you." In my ear and left the room.

* * *

Yang stood where she looked at the window and said "Are you ready to go Ruby?"

I smiled back at her and replied in a cheery voice "Let's go and see the other's."

* * *

**Did you guys find the two references in this chapter? Put them in a review, also I forgot to mention last chapter...leave a review please, reviews make me know your opinion on this chapter. I like to know them so I could do better on my chapters**

**This might be the only time I did the story from Yang's perspective. This is the longest chapter I written because I feel like you guys deserve more whenever we reach a milestone on the amount of readers. Even if you guys don't read this story…I will enjoy coming up with stories like these. Always….**


	7. Chapter 7: The Book

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I'll do another one tomorrow and maybe I'll take a break on Friday so I won't get completely stressed out from schoolwork and this. Here is chapter 7 and please leave a review about the story so far…it really helps me out to hear out an opinion.**

* * *

Yang walked to the door, waiting next to it as I got ready _so much happened right here, I'm thankful Yang read the book to me_ I thought joyfully.

Just before I walked out, I asked Yang if I can take the book "Of course you can, just make sure they don't notice something is missing." Yang answered in a sneaky voice. I walked to the desk that was next to my bed and looked at the book; the cover showed a kid sitting on a chair…smiling towards me with one of his hands placed on his cheeks _wish I was like you Sora._ Grabbing it, Yang gestured at me to hurry up so I walked behind her and we both went out the door together.

As we walked by, the doctor that was assigned to me walked towards us and said "Good morning. The sleepy head is up from what it seems." He smiled at both of us _he must love to be friendly to the patients he gets _I thought glad fully.

I replied to him in a joyful tone "Yep, there is no more problems with me and I'm thrilled to get back to my friends…I never got your name, what is it?"

"Derek…Derek Stiles, I used to work down at Caduceus but just for the remainder of the year, I'm going to be working here." Derek scratched the hair behind his head but kept his posture…he seems like a great friend if you get to know him but that's for later.

Yang interfered with our conversation and said in a hurry "Ruby, we gotta get back to our dorm…you want to see everyone right? Let's go." She grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the exit.

I shouted at the still smiling doctor "It was nice meeting you!"

"I'll be looking forward to you and your sister's next visit!" He shouted back. I turned my head around to see that we were already outside at the garden. Everything felt so peaceful and I was thankful that no one was giving me disgusted looks anymore.

* * *

"He seems like a nice guy." I said to Yang.

"Do I sense some love Ruby?" She replied and laughed.

"No! I'm not even old enough to date anyone yet…I need to drink some more milk before thinking of that." I started to laugh along with her…there is just times when we laugh together and I am loving every second of this moment.

* * *

After going through the garden and before entering our team dorm, she stopped me and said in a normal tone despite the laughing that happened just now "We should take a break from doing missions for a while since so much has happened over the past few days…you deserve the break Ruby."

"Nah, I'm fine Yang…I just got this feel of determination just from realizing that I helped a lot of people out from being bullied. I never felt this great in my life ever since I saw a cookie for the first time."

"Are you sure? We actually do have a mission right now if you want to do it?"

I thought for a moment _No more hiding in the shadows, I need to start helping people right now…help them regain their safety from any monsters that were born from darkness_. "Sure Yang, I feel like killing some baddies…what is the objective?"

"Well, Professor Ozpin has been getting reports that some beowolves were found in the snowy forest and we have to kill them all before there is too many of them. I know that there in a place with painful memories that you experienced so are you-"

I stopped her before she finished her sentence "I'll be fine Yang…just don't say that because I feel like if I get worried that something bad will happen next, then it will happen so please…please don't bring it up, OKAY?!"

Yang nodded in agreement and we both walked into the dorm, Weiss and Blake were doing their usual things, reading and studying. Blake noticed the book in my hand and was shocked "You read chapter books Ruby?!"

"Did you forget what I said to you on the first night at Beacon…I love to read books about heroes and fables. This one though-"I lifted my hand to see the book and examined it, I then continued my sentence "I will never forget reading this book. This book taught me so much about friendship and how it creates light to protect you against darkness, from what it seemed from the night you motivated me…you read this too didn't you?"

Blake focused her eyes on the book and replied in a questionable voice "I never read it…though it seems to be a good book from what you said. Can I read it when you finished it?"

"Sure Blake…it's just that I feel like this book is supposed to mean more for some reason, oh whatever. My mind feels dizzy from trying to figure it out." I placed the book on the bed _I wonder though…is it supposed to tell me something or is something bad going to happen that is relevant to this story? _I thought. Something is just nagging at me about the boy smiling on the cover…I got ready for the mission and as soon as everyone was prepared. Team RWBY walked out of the door to their dorm, not knowing what will happen to them during their mission.

* * *

**So, gathering evidence from all of my chapters…I pretty much did not notice that I connected the worlds of my favorite video games into the world of RWBY. Sora from kingdom hearts (the mature version of him) will play an important role later in this story but that's all the info I'm giving out about his involvement in this story.**

**Tell me what you guys think of the chapter…I'll be posting chapters daily until Saturday or Sunday. Don't worry though, this story will be longer than the first story to the series and it will have more chapters from what it seems.**


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness

**Here is chapter 8, what will happen in this chapter? Just read it would you. XD **

* * *

We walk through the snowy forest; I have Crescent Rose in my hands…ready to strike against any imposing threat.

It's been a while so Yang got infuriated "Where the heck are these things?! They can't just go up and vanish…no way!"

Weiss tried to calm her down "Calm down Yang! Your not the only one who's angry though…."

I stopped because I heard something "Shh, did you guys hear that? Get ready." I commanded them in a quiet voice. They followed my command and we all stealthily walked a few more feet until I found what seems to look like a wolf's nest, no…a beowolf nest.

Yang came up in a determined tone "Well, there they are. Let's get them."

She was getting ready to jump so I tried to stop her "Wait! Yang-"but she launched into the opposing threat _great, she's going to get herself killed _I thought horribly. There was too many of them to attack head on but Yang just did that…I got to get her out of there but it seemed to be too late as everyone else joined in on the battle except me.

Yang shouts as she is fighting a beowolf her size "C'mon Ruby! Can you help us out here?!"

I muttered in angst "You're going to get us killed." I jumped into battle, swinging my scythe left and right…making carnage as I pierced through the crowd of incoming beowolves. Anger replaced my sorrow and nothing mattered around me, just the things that are in my way.

I heard shouts coming from all directions but nothing mattered to me "Ruby, stop! That's enough!" It was too late for me to get out of my angst, a beowolf two times bigger than me violently pinned me to the ground and roared…I made a huge mistake. Everyone was way too far away from me, even if they ran here at breakneck speed they can't get here in time. Crimson eyes stared into my soul and then I felt its claws slide through my legs and stomach roughly and blood surrounded my body once again.

I screamed in pain, I struggled my right foot free and kicked it, making it fly from my body "I'm not going to make it." I whispered to myself and stood up. My legs struggled as I walked away from the beowolf that was now recovering _I'm not going to make it, I'm bleeding to death and walking. What could be worse than that? _

Just as I thought that, a loud gunshot was heard…as everyone stopped, including me, I looked at my chest and saw a circle of blood _it got me_ I thought and stumbled into the ground.

* * *

**Yang**

Ruby fell to the ground, sobbing as she looked at her blood pouring out…no, this can't be real. I ran towards her and called out to her "Ruby!"

I knelt next to her and I heard a soft but shaky voice "I'm going to…make it, right Yang?"

"Of course you are, you're going to be ok Ruby." I rest her head on my upper thighs…her eyes were slowly closing on me "No, NO! RUBY! DON'T LEAVE NOW…WE CAME SO FAR!"

"I…love you…Sis." Were the last words of my little sister Ruby Rose. I violently shook her, thinking that she was just sleeping and I needed to wake her up.

"H-Hey, wake up Ruby…wake up." No response…I know why she died, I made her angry because I jumped, thinking that we were all going to make it. She died by my own hands…no, I was part of the blame but that beowolf and whoever shot her killed her. I looked behind me at the forest, a man with a top hat and grey coat was looking at me with a smile on his face…Roman. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled to him…he just laughed and walked away. He's not going to get away from this…never; I'll hunt him down if I have to. I turned around where Ruby's body was at and saw a boy that looked like he was sixteen like her with a black jacket and shorts.

Weiss looked towards my direction and noticed him, she unsheathed her weapon Myrtenaster and pointed it at him "Stay back…who you are, I don't care…just stay back." He walked towards us, not even caring about what Weiss said…I held Ruby tight _if he's going to take away Ruby, he has to do it over my dead body _I thought.

He unsheathes what seems to be a blade shaped like a key…it can't be him, can it? The boy stops and says "I don't mean any harm…the name is Sora." No way…is it him, the Sora from Ruby's book?

"Sora…from-"

"Yes, Sora from the book…I'm real, not a myth."

* * *

**Sora**

I stood there with my keyblade as the woman with blonde hair looks at me in awe _I was thinking that everyone knew I was real but not everyone thinks that _I thought annoyingly.

"Why are you here…Sora?" The blonde asked in confusion. I didn't answer the question by saying it…I walked towards her and knelt down next to the unconscious girl.

I tapped the tip of my blade where the red-haired girl's heart was and a heart filled with darkness floated above it… "I only came to do this." I answered and continued what I was doing. Her heart was filled with fear and pain…I could barely see the light in her heart. "What's her name…full name?" I asked her.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose…why?"

I remembered the ritual _light, gleam from the darkness. There is no fear but you, do not cower in fear for this girl has a heart now filled with fear and pain. With this touch that I will now do will make the darkness inside her vanish and it be now filled with joy. _Ruby's body was now shining_ Ruby Rose…you will go back to your normal life a happy girl. Do not fear anymore of the darkness inside you…be yourself from now on and go home with joy to your friends._

With one tap of my finger, Ruby's heart was back to how should be…glowing gold with life. Her eyes fluttered open, the wounds on her body were now gone. She was surprised by the people around her "Am I…alive?" She asked to everyone.

The blonde put her into a tight embrace "Ruby! Your ok-" She turned towards me and said "Thank you so much Sora."

"Just take her home…she needs some rest." I replied and gave her a smile. Slowly walking back, I started to go back towards home until I heard a voice "Sora!?" I turned around and saw Ruby staring at me with joy "Thank you…for giving me joy in my life again." I smiled and walked away from the group.

* * *

**Ruby**

As I thanked him, I fell into a deep but joyful slumber _He is real_ I thought. I woke up back in my dorm…Yang and everyone else was on their beds, snoring. "I'm here…back from the dead, I guess it's hard for them to kill me." I whispered to myself and giggled. I silently got off of my bed and walked out of the room. Walking outside, I heard footsteps behind me.

Turning around, Yang was tagging along "Your awake."

"I know…it was thanks to him." The boy…Sora was his name. I didn't know he was real yet he was standing right before my eyes and resurrected me.

"Yeah…him. So, why did you walk out here?"

"I just needed some fresh air. Maybe take a walk."

"Mind if I join?"

"Your my sister…of course you can." Yang and I took a walk across Beacon...it began to snow.

* * *

**Ok…I really need all of your opinions on this. I don't even know if I did well on this…my mind feels dead right now and this chapter confuses me, was it great or does it need work? I'm fresh out of ideas so I doubt chapter 9 will come out tomorrow…maybe it will but it's starting to lean towards doubting.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Terrifying Plan

**Sorry for not releasing a chapter Friday…I was fresh out of ideas to continue my story. Here is chapter 9.**

* * *

Yang and I took a walk around Beacon…the snow was falling, even though the forecast said that it shouldn't snow at all today. "What's with the snow?" Yang asked aloud…wondering about the snow.

I replied with a simple "I don't know." but it kind of freaked me out _It doesn't feel right or is something that has to do with me _I thought to myself. Just thinking of the possibilities hurt my head "Let's just forget about it Yang. We should get back to the dorm by nightfall." I turned around to meet a sea blue pair of eyes, looking at my silver pair…it was Sora "Oh, I didn't notice you Sora…don't do that again."

Why was he here…he answered that like he read my mind "I came here to see how you're doing, looks like your doing ok from what it seems." Sora looks at Yang and smiles at her (Nothing romantic for the people that are curious –GamersChannel12).

"Well it was thanks to you that pretty much helped me reunite with my sister…I forgot, you haven't been told what her name is?"

Yang comes and introduces herself "Hello, the name's Yang…I'm Ruby's older sister."

Sora gives her a smile "Yang…that sounds like a nice name, I know you know my name but I'm Sora, nice to meet you too."

* * *

I forgot about the snow that was falling and asked him about it "Do you know what's going on with the snow? It's November so there shouldn't be any snow at all."

He looks up the snow with the confused look "I don't know about that but maybe-"

Before he could finish his sentence, an explosion happened nearby…wait; it was in our dorm room where our team stays at! I ran closer to it with everyone behind me and gasped at the damage "What the hell?! Who could've done that…everything was fine just a second ago!"

Luckily, Weiss and Blake were not in the room or by looking at the damage the explosion made, it could've killed them.

"Was someone trying to kill all of us Ruby? Thank god Weiss and Blake weren't in there or they would've died."

Sora caught up with Yang and I "Whoa…who did that? I had a feeling of something bad happening but I thought it would've been less serious."

A gust of wind flowed through my attire and I looked up to see a hovercraft that seemed familiar to me, it was Roman's since he popped out and looked at me "Such persistence I could give you that. Shouldn't you be lying dead on the snow?" He said in angst.

"You should know that it's hard to kill me." I scolded.

"Your going to regret breathing again anyways…it's almost complete anyways."

"What's complete?"

"Everyone's inevitable end…including yours but it will be slower and more painful than everyone else." What the hell was he talking about…the end of the world?!

"Do you know that it's not going to happen?! Because I'm still here...and I won't give up on stopping you until you give in!"

"Don't think that it's like your simple picnic…you'll see, then you'll be on your knees begging for mercy!"

Yang intervened in the conversation "That's never going to happen Torchwick! Ruby told you that already-"

He stopped her sentence and insulted her "SHUT UP BLONDE! This doesn't involve you or should it-"

My anger burst out from my mind and it turned into words "DON'T TELL MY SISTER TO SHUT UP and don't involve her in this or I WILL KILL YOU RATHER THAN SPARE YOU!"

He was stunned for a moment then he shouted "Whatever, I'll be going now! See you soon Miss Rose!" The hovercraft flew away into the night, snowy sky…I feel agitated but my face didn't show it.

Yang looked at me in worry "Are you ok Ruby?"

I gritted my teeth "Yeah, I'm ok sis." I turned around to see that Sora was not here anymore "Huh? Where did he go?"

Yang turned around to see what I was talking about "Did he leave without saying a word?"

Thinking about it, I think it was for the best that he left before Roman came up "It's ok…I don't want him to get involved. He might have something to deal with already. Well, where are we going to rest at? Also I need to find Blake and Weiss to tell them about our dorm now." I sighed at this fact.

"I think team JNPR will help us out by letting us sleep over in their dorm. Let me find Pyrrha since I saw her while we were walking." She walked off to find Pyrrha while I stood there…thinking about where Blake and Weiss would be _Just as I thought the nightmares would be over…it's never going to end for me until I lay down in a grave _I thought depressingly and went to the library to find Blake…maybe she might be there with Weiss studying and can help me out.

**Tell me if this one felt like the events were rushed a bit. In chapter 8, I had that feeling so i'm worried that I did it again, as always leave a review for me so I can get your opinion on the story so far. I love this story but it's still #2 on my favorite story list so far than my first story which is #1.**


	10. Chapter 10: Drifting Apart

**A reader told me that the story is starting to be like a rerun of my first story Red like Roses; I didn't notice that until now…I'm trying my best right now to make sure that no one gets that feeling again so here is chapter 10 from Yang's perspective, did not expect to make a chapter like this so here you go.**

* * *

I walked south of where Ruby and I were standing and looked for Pyrrha. _Ok, she was walking around here somewhere…wait! There she is! _I thought and saw Pyrrha sitting down with Jaune Arc, the leader of team JNPR.

Pyrrha noticed me standing before them and greeted me "Hello Yang. Is there something wrong?"

I was hesitant because I might ruin their date or what seems to be like a friendly conversation but I finally answered her question after a period of silence "Um, our team had a problem. The guy with the white coat-"

She interrupted to tell me who it was "Roman Torchwick right?"

"Yeah, he tried to kill us by blowing up our dorm but just our dorm and we need a place to stay for a while…can we sleepover in your room today. It's a sudden request but-"

Jaune interrupted me and replied in a joyful tone "Of course you can Yang…we help out our friends in any way we can."

I was stunned by his answer "Thanks guys, well…I'm going to find Ruby to tell her the good news, see you guys later."

"Bye." Jaune replied.

"Take care Yang." Pyrrha replied afterwards. After leaving I thought about something that seemed troubling to me, I wonder what Ruby thinks of everything that happened up to this point? I discarded the thought that was flowing into my mind and went back to where Ruby was standing…no one was there though _Oh wait, she's going to look for Blake and Weiss…well where could they be? _I thought stressfully.

* * *

Just as I thought about where Weiss would be, I noticed that someone was behind me and realized that it was Weiss "What happened to our dorm?! Don't tell me it was-"

I answered her question quickly "Yep, it was Torchwick alright."

She exploded with rage "This is your good-for-nothing sister's fault…we wouldn't be here if she didn't piss off Roman in a way!"

"What are you talking about, so are you saying that Ruby should've died in the snowy forest instead?!" Weiss was stunned at this point "Yeah…you can be real selfish at times princess!"

I stormed off to look for Blake which was coursing for the library, Weiss yelled at me before I even went a meter away from her "Where do you think your going?! I'm not done talking yet!"

My feet stopped dead in its tracks and I turned myself around to her "What Weiss!?"

"You know what your right! She should've died in the snow…all she's been doing is causing pain to other people! I should've deserved to be-"

I ran up to her and slapped her in the face hard and yelled in a pissed off voice "You deserve to be leader?! You are one cold-hearted girl and you don't even know it…I don't care if my sis is making me suffer through her pain! Were supposed to take care of each other and now your siding with the people that don't know what she is going through! Telling her that she deserved to die is calling yourself heartless…do you even care for us or just yourself?!" Weiss stood there with her hand on her cheek where I slapped her…tears began to roll out of her eyes, I never seen her cry since we've been here. _Did I go too far? _I thought horribly. "Weiss I'm sorry for-"but before I could finish apologizing, she ran away from me "Weiss?!" My feet stood there; planted into the ground…I really messed up didn't I? I fell on my knees and looked up at the snowy night sky "Were all just drifting away because of everything that's happened. I guess this is how Ruby feels at times when we don't understand what she's been going through." I thought aloud. Thinking about this made me sigh in sadness but I forgot to tell Weiss where we will be staying at _hopefully she'll come back later_ I thought.

Well, I better get to the library so I can tell Blake…hopefully everything will go back to normal when this is all over.

* * *

**Here is a disclaimer: you guys might get pissed off at what your going to read next but keep reading before you start hating on me…I feel bad for what you guys are going to think but it popped into my head and I had no other ideas. :(**

As I entered the library, I heard sobs that sounded like they were from Ruby's…I saw her and asked her "What's wrong Ruby?" trying to comfort her.

She didn't say anything but pointed a finger at an unconscious Blake…no, she wasn't breathing at all. "I saw her like this…I tried to wake her up but I got no answer. She's gone, I don't know how."

"It can't be…everyone was all right…why was she the one?"

I got closer to examine Blake and then all of a sudden she opened her eyes and yelled "Surprise!"

They were playing tricks on me…those cold-hearted (Sorry for the language –Gamers) bastards. My eyes turned red and I flipped over a nearby table "Don't ever do that to me again!" I began to sob "I hurt Weiss's feelings but she was insulting Ruby about her putting us in danger and the fact that she didn't deserve to be leader!"

Ruby stared at me in confusion and asked in a depressed voice "What? Did she really say those things about me?" I nodded.

"She didn't mean what she said…she snapped when she saw the dorm in flames. I know how you feel right now."

Ruby looked angry and sad at the same time "You don't-"She stopped talking and walked away towards the dorms "I'll see you guys at the team JNPR dorm." Everything's drifting away…it's not just Ruby I'm worried about now, I'm worried about our future as a team.

* * *

**Sorry if I freaked you guys out on that part but that's Chapter 10. Tell me your opinions by leaving a review, for some reason I feel like it's still drifting away to become the same thing as Red like Roses. If this didn't make you see a difference, I'm sorry. :(**


	11. Chapter 11: Pure Hatred

**This chapter stressed me out a bit even though I had an idea for it already…mostly it was because I want to write it good enough to make the emotions in this one feel real. Here is chapter 11 back into Ruby's perspective. :)**

* * *

That's what Weiss said about me…I deserved to be dead even though I was there for her when she needed it. "If I see her face…I don't even want to know what I'll do if I see her at all." I said to myself in angst. I felt a sense of betrayal just from hearing what Yang said to me, making my way to the team JNPR dorm, I heard sobs in the girl's bathroom "Hello?" I called out as I went inside.

"Go away Ruby! I've done enough damage already!" A familiar voice replied in depression, the voice belonged to Weiss.

"What?! Like what you told Yang about me?!"  
"How did you know?"

My fist tightened and it landed on the first stall, making a loud smack noise "How could you say something like that?! I was there for you when you needed someone to comfort you!"

Blood marked the third stall due to my fist landing on the door bloody, every loud smack scared Weiss "I didn't mean what I said about you! Don't be mad Ruby." She begged as the smacks got closer.

Finally, the very last stall opened up to a scared and depressed looking Weiss "You didn't mean it?! Everything I heard from Yang hurt my feelings…what would you do if I killed myself?!" I heard more sobs and tears flowed out of her eyes "Even though I never saw you cry, it's not going to work…I trusted you, cared about you, cried when something bad happened to you and that's what you do in return!?"

I raised my fist in the air, ready to land a killing blow on Weiss…rage blinded me but I didn't care, why should I "Don't hurt me Ruby! I'm sorry ok! Please, don't!"

"Sorry isn't going to work Weiss, you betrayed me…did you even care about anyone!? You just wanted that leader title didn't you?!" She didn't look up to even reply to me, I shouted at her "LOOK AT ME!"

Her face was filled with tears but it didn't affect me at all…nothing did "No! It was never about me…I only snapped because of the danger you put us in."

I put my fist in motion but before it connected to her cheek, it stopped and I was pulled away from her, it was Yang "What's wrong with you!? Were you about to kill Weiss?" She asked in angst. I didn't respond to her which infuriated her more, just like what happened in the forest on the day suicide was an option, she grabbed me by the front of my chest and slammed me into the wall but it was more painful than before "What's it going to take Ruby!? All you do is just get depressed; anything that happens to you now makes you sad or fearful of the world! Open your eyes! We always try to make you think positive but nothing ever works, we go through so much pain because of you…YOUR JUST A LOST CAUSE!"

* * *

She dropped me into the ground and I looked up at the wall and saw blood on it but it wasn't from my knuckles whatsoever…it was from her force. Is that what everyone thinks about me, a lost cause? My mouth finally spoke "Is that what you guys really think of me, just a person that just doesn't care anymore…a girl that can't find happiness at all? I died Yang…that was a wakeup call for me, now I'm sitting here, thinking that everything I fought for was for nothing."

Yang was confused by what I said "What?"

"It's just isn't enough for you guys…I put a smile but deep inside, I feel loneliness, pain, sadness. You guys can mind your days like nothing is going to happen to us but I take the hits, dying was horrifying and none of y'all experienced it at all. Anything bad I hear about me makes me think that trying to become a huntress won't do anything. Yeah, your right…I am a lost cause and I'm sorry."

"Ruby…I-"

She's trying to act sweet to me again but I know her true feelings "JUST STOP ACTING YANG! I know how you feel…just never talk to me again, never!" I shouted and stormed out of the bathroom despite the pain at the back of my head and made my way to the team JNPR dorm.

* * *

**A few minutes later….**

The door swung open to the cheerful voices of team JNPR, this angered me "Just don't guys! I just want to be left alone and asleep." I shouted and made my way to the mattress they laid out for team RWBY…my team. As I made my way to the mattress, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha looked at me with depressed expressions _they hate putting up with me, I know it! _I thought angrily and fell asleep. Isolation and Hate were my best friends right now…nobody truly cared for me and I don't care now. Might as well try not to stop Roman, even if It might kill all of us…he said that my end will be slower and more painful than everyone else's. Who cares…I'm already suffering already.

* * *

**Once again, I want to know if this makes the story the same thing as my first story. Leave a review because I want to know your opinions and I always admire the audiences take on this story. Reviews help me by a crap ton so please, just take a moment of your time and leave one. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Careless

**Ok, I don't have anything to say but here is chapter 12. We're nearing the end but when is it ending? That's for you, the reader, to find out…I love this story so far and some of you guys do too. Thanks for the support so far.**

* * *

I woke up to see the other's laying down next to me…barely getting up but they noticed that I was awake "Your awake." Yang said as she sat up.

I ignored them…they don't care about me anyways; Blake breaks the silence "So are we going to do some training?" She asks.

"Why don't you guys…why should I even anyways when I know that nothing will change?" I replied in a voice filled with anger. This seem to agitate them a bit, Weiss backed away a little bit away from me…scared that I might try to kill her again.

Yang tells the others in angst "You know what, let's go. She's not going to change her mind anyways." She gives me a cold-hearted stare and mouths to me **_why don't you forget about what happened and move on? _**Why should I?! So I can get lies thrown at me again? That's not going to happen; they can find someone else to save the world…oh wait, I'm the only that can. Just screw the world, nothing's going to change and we all know it…well just me and no one else knows.

"Fine! Go then! See if I care at all Yang!"

"We will!" She stormed out of the room with the team behind her…now it's just me and team JNPR, that doesn't make much of a difference anyways.

* * *

Pyrrha gets up and forms a cold stare towards "Why are you so negative to them? Is it because of what happened to the bathroom with Weiss?" She asks in frustration.

"Did Yang tell you that? Of course it is because of that one reason-" I stood up and stormed to the door before continuing "None of you guys care about me at all…don't say no because I can see it inside all of you."

This put her in shock "What!? No…why would you even think about that?!" she asks in a terrified voice.

"I guess Yang didn't tell you about what she said…you guys think I'm a lost cause." Pyrrha and the others that just woke up didn't speak "That's what I thought." I went out the door and realized that I should just isolate myself in any way I can. As I walked through the courtyard where my ruined home was, I saw Cardin with a giant bruise on his right cheek, walking through the courtyard he thought it was funny to trip me once again.

"Looks like Ruby the friendly ghost is back." He insulted me and chuckled along with his friends.

"Now's not the time Cardin or do you want me to go berserk on you again?" I replied, reminding him about his fight with me.

"Oh, I'm so scared…why don't come at me Ruby?"

"Your going to regret saying that." When he tried to land a blow on me, I grinned like a psycho and teleported out of his sight…he didn't know I was behind him.

"Where did she go?"

I tapped my finger on his right shoulder and that startled him "Right here Cardin." He turned around to see a fist go right onto his nose; he stumbled backward but didn't fall onto the ground which agitated me. "Why don't you stay down?!" I punched him again and again until he was like a bloody pulp…before I could kick his face to finish him I was pulled away from his friends and was punched in the gut. My legs were dragging themselves on the ground, I struggled to break free but before I can slip out, I was hit on the side of my head with the butt of a sword...knocking me out.

* * *

Voices were heard "Put her in the storage room and set the temperature to freezing."

A man replied to the voice "How should we lock it sir?"

"Lock it, put a few swords on the handles, and block it with a couple of food crates." I felt my body slam into the ground onto the cold floor and heard doors slam shut…it immediately became freezing.

* * *

My eyes opened and I began to shiver…_they locked me in a storage room _I thought. The first thing I tried to do was try to open the door but it was locked "Hey! Let me out! Someone get me out of here!" I shouted…no response. I slowly slid into the ground and curled up with the right side of my body on the ground, I began to sob once again. "It's my fault, this is what I get for not caring anymore…I'm going to freeze to death, alone." I know that no one from team RWBY or team JNPR will come, except for Jaune maybe. I cried and shivered on the cold tiled floor, if I get out at all…Cardin's going to get it.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Leave a review for me to see...there is less readers than my last story but I don't give a crap about that. Whoever reads it is my audience and I don't want to disappoint them...you guys pretty much help me keep going on this. Thank you to any new readers or returning readers, I wouldn't be making stories if it weren't for y'all. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited

**Sorry for not releasing this chapter yesterday. I had a couple of tests at school in one day and it made me end up brain dead, I'm still trying to find a way to write the next short story for my series "Stories from Team RWBY" if you wanted to know why its taking long. Here is chapter 13 of Death from Above.**

* * *

I couldn't give up yet, I have to find a way to get out of this big refrigerator if I am to get out of here and apologize to everyone. I stood up, gazing around the room for any ways to get out of here…I can't push open the door since there was a lot of heavy weight blocking it and I don't have Crescent Rose on me.

"Why is it always at important times that I forget to grab my scythe?" I asked myself and face palmed. There has to be a way out that doesn't require anything that I had on me, my body shivered and I knew that I was not going to last long. "Think Ruby…there would be something that you can go through in here like a vent." My eyes examined every corner of the room and forgot that I haven't looked above me "Of course it would be up there…what a coincidence. Now how am I going to get up there?" I found a vent but it was beyond my reach to jump into and I was getting too weak that the easy stuff was getting hard. There was a nearby crate of what seemed to be tomorrow's lunch and it was my favorite, mashed potatoes.

There is no time to waste right now, I climbed into the vent and crawled my way out of there in and into the outside. My hand forcefully smacked the vent out of its place and I climbed out into the same courtyard I was in before…the sun had set and now it's dark with a few lights glowing in the distance. I never felt so cold in my life and the snow outside is not making me better, my luck has gone down the drain today.

Yang scared the crap out of me by just grabbing my shoulders "Where the-"

I didn't want to waste time and I was breaking down already so I hugged her for warmth "Cardin and his friends threw me into the storage room…they changed the thermostat to freezing and I almost froze to death, I might have hypothermia too because of the few puddles of water that I fell into when I was looking for a way to escape."

Her eyes turned deadly red "Your cold, so cold and THEY DID WHAT?!"

"It was my fault Yang, I'm so sorry for ignoring you and everyone else when you guys were trying to help…everything's my fault." I fell on my knees and buried my face into my hands.

She put me in a embrace that was more than just feeling bad for me, it was to know that she was my sister and she loves and cares for me "I don't care about the problems you gave us Ruby. I just want you to live a good life…not as much problems. I understand how you felt when you shouted at me. I was like that too."

"You were how I was too?" Guess I wasn't the only one with a troubled past.

"Yep, I forgot why though…let's just go back to the dorm. We'll deal with Cardin tomorrow…together."

Silence took over for a few minutes and then I replied "Together." We got up and went back to the dorm where Weiss and Blake were waiting, before I walked in, my body trembled from being cold still _I just want to get some warmth _I thought. Yang caught me as I collapsed "I feel…so cold."

She caressed my hair as I closed my eyes "I forgot about that, let's get you some warmth." Yang carried me bridal style into the room and set me on my bed softly…it's great to know that my anger didn't affect our relationship as sisters.

* * *

**_A couple of hours later…._**

It was 10 PM when I woke up…no nightmares which was a first to start the day. Just as Yang and I promised each other, she was ready to greet me "Good morning Ruby!" She said as I got up from my bed.

I replied and gave her a smile "Morning Yang."

"So are we going to do it right now?"

My mind was set on just finding a way to get revenge on Cardin, I won't let what he did go without doing something to get him back "Yeah…we are right now."

We went back to the courtyard with our weapons prepared and saw Cardin laughing with his buddies…they make me sick "Yoo-hoo…Cardin guess who's here!?" Yang shouted towards him.

He stopped what he was doing and formed a deadly gaze which made me shiver a little "Well if it isn't Ruby, guess I underestimated you with locking you in."

"Yeah, next time…think more clearly rather than shove someone into a storage room." I scolded.

"Why are you here? Are you trying to get back at me?"

"Yeah, how about another fight…but this time without anyone helping us?"

"Your on…I'm going to love seeing you lose."

Cardin pulls out his mace but I declined that "No, no weapons…just fists."

"*sigh* fine then…punches only."

* * *

**_While Ruby and Cardin fight…a boy sits at a nearby bench and watches them_**

My keyblade was laying down right next to me…what is Ruby doing? Was she just trying to pick a fight, or was it for a bigger and good reason? She moved with remarkable speed…dodging attacks swiftly and countering with a quick jab almost every time.

"Give it up Cardin!" She shouted to the man she was fightingwho was known as Cardin.

"I'm just getting started Ruby Rose." He replied and got her in the gut…Ruby flew back towards the wall because of the force, hurt or maybe injured as she struggled to get up.

"Should I just stay here and watch or do I help her…she looks hurt?" I muttered to myself. No, she can handle this…if she came back to life, then she can surely do this.

"Ruby!" Yang, her sister, yelled as she was picked up by her opponent.

"Did you really think that you were going to win? Let me change that statement." Just before he landed the final punch, I moved without thinking and jump kicked the side of his body that was facing me…my big yellow shoes powerfully got him away from Ruby, it knocked him out somehow.

I turned around and everyone was watching me _this is not good…I got to get out of here _I thought. As soon as everyone started whispering to each other, I made a cloud of smoke and ran as fast as I can out of there. I was alright about a few people seeing me but a whole crowd of people; that makes me stressed since they might wonder who I am. Ruby and Yang noticed me but they didn't give chase, instead before I ran…they smiled at me. They won't be seeing me for a while, I got to get back to solving my problems right now.

* * *

**You guys will know obviously who the boy was…I don't know if this blended in correctly so leave a review on how I did on writing this chapter. Chapter 14 will come out tomorrow night and I might not be able to publish a chapter Saturday since I have to go visit a cousin away from home…who knows, I might be able to though so hope that we can get another chapter up.**


	14. Chapter 14: Feeling's

**I know I was supposed to release a chapter Friday but I had no idea about what to write so instead, today I released a short story and I'm going to publish Chapter 14…more content to make it up. Here is Chapter 14. :)**

* * *

I was taking a beating, everything was going swell. I maneuvered and countered Cardin's moves until I was too slow for the next attack…I was kicked over, then grabbed by him until someone saved me before he could get me.

My eyes darted upwards and Yang was already helping me up, I saw a silhouette of a boy that I was too familiar with…it was Sora, the boy with the keyblade "Did you save me?" I asked him. Yang noticed Sora too and we smiled at him when he nodded yes "Thank you." He replies with a thumbs up and smile then runs away, leaving a cloud of smoke…I feel like I might not see him for a while.

Yang said while still helping me up "Let's get you out of here Ruby."

I replied to her "Ok." As soon as I stood straight, my back ached with pain "My back feels like it's on fire."

"I'll give you some painkillers when we get back to the dorm…can you walk?"

"I think so hold on." I tried to walk but then I stumbled over "Can you carry me Yang?"

"Sure." She scooped me up, carried me bridal style, and we walked towards the direction of our team room. "This brings me back memories, I don't think you remember but remember the time when you hurt your leg at the playground and I carried you home to mom and dad?"

That memory…I remembered it clearly "Yeah, and that kid that was laughing at me, you stood up for me and scared him off. You were my hero back then Yang, I always wanted to be like you." I replied.

"Well, were both here on the same team and you're the leader of it. You make me proud of you, you moved up two years and your better than anyone in this school. The friendly, milk drinking, and respectful girl that roams around Beacon everyday like a chipmunk on coffee."

I laughed at the last part of her sentence "I guess your right on the "on coffee" part, I'm hyperactive and try my best every day. I couldn't have gone as far as right now if it weren't for you and everyone else that I became friends with." We reached the dorm room and Yang opened it to see that everything was back to how it was before the bomb blew up the room…home sweet home.

* * *

Everything was identical; it was like nothing happened "I'll got get the painkillers." Yang said and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I felt thankful that Sora was there when I was in trouble, if he comes back and I get to know him…maybe we might become best friends but I really don't have something special for him…I think. Does he hang out around Beacon? I didn't notice Yang come back until I heard her voice and saw a pill in front of me "Do you like him?" She asks.

I cheeks turned red a bit "As a friend…I think but I actually like someone else."

This shouldn't have been a topic to indulge into because Yang is going to find out who I like no matter what "So who do you like then?"

She really shouldn't know who it is "Do you want to know…it's going to be shocking?"

"It won't be, I'm sure of it… just say who?"

"It's…its Weiss."

She was surprised and stunned so much that she stuttered the next words that came out of her mouth "T-t-the ice p-princess?!"

"Yeah, but I know she won't like me anymore since I tried to kill her…that's what I get for not caring anymore." I began to sob at this fact; I realized my special liking towards her too late. She won't accept it plus she has been distant ever since that day in the women's bathroom.

Yang snapped out of her stunned self and lied down next to me "You'll find a way to get her…I'm sure of it. Even though it seems strange to like her since you both got off on a bad start and she hated you in the first few weeks of school but I'll support you in any way I can."

I can feel her warmth as she made a tight embrace with me and fell asleep, I whispered to her "Thank you Yang, hopefully you can get Blake to like you…she does have feelings towards you." It was quiet so she didn't hear the last part which was good…Yang was already in a deep sleep since she was snoring already, _I must've tired her out _I thought and fell asleep too.

* * *

**_The garden next to the team RWBY dorm…._**

**Weiss ****_Wait?! A Weiss Perspective?! XP_**

So Ruby has feelings towards me, I did not expect that. The ice princess and the red rose, I don't know if it will work since Ruby tried to kill me in the bathroom. "Why did things go off on the wrong foot?" I asked aloud to myself.

Footsteps were heard behind me and got louder so I got up from the bench were our dorm was and turned around to see it was Blake "Is something wrong Weiss?" she asked to me.

"Before I tell you, can you promise me that you won't tell Ruby?"

"I promise." Blake crossed her heart in confirmation.

I sighed and sat back down with Blake next to me "I overheard Ruby and Yang in the dorm…Ruby likes me but I don't know if I should forgive her for what she almost did to me."

Silence took over, then Blake replied "Forgive her, she didn't know what she was doing…anger blinded her. I saw it in her eyes before she went off that night."

It was me and Ruby were talking about, Ruby to me was childish before but she was my first friend in my life…the first one that was kind to me and cared for me, not like the people that tried to be friends because I was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company "I guess you're right. Can I ask you who like?"

Blake was shocked but told me who she like by giving me clues "She is tall, a sister to a red-haired girl, and is on our team…guess who it is."

I looked back into the window to our dorm and realized who it was "Yang?"

"Yes, I may be quiet but I care for her the most. She just makes me happy when I see her being sisterly; she's not just someone that goes into a fight without thinking…she cares for people that are dear to her."

"When you put it that way, I can see you and her as a great couple."

"Really?"

"Really Blake…I wonder about me and Ruby though. How will we turn out?"

She pats me on the shoulder and answers my question "You'll both be fine…you just don't know it yet."

She gets up from the bench and walks into the building where our dorms were.

* * *

**It was hard for me to write the part from Weiss's perspective but I think it came out well...**

**Well, that's it for tonight. So you guys know that the pairs are RubyxWeiss and YangxBlake. How will it turn out, I don't know yet. The original plan was for Ruby and Sora to be a couple but I discarded the fact since I want to keep both stories true and the fact that Sora likes Kairi so sorry to the readers that were thinking it was going to happen. How did I do on this chapter story-wise? Leave a review for me please…it's hard enough to stress it to you all that I want your opinion. XP **

**I don't know yet but the Sora personality maybe a prediction of him after Kingdom Hearts 3 or it's the Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2…it's just so confusing for me to think about it.**

**And I want to ask you guys something right now…should there be another sequel to the series? I've been thinking about it lately and since Death From Above is going to draw to a close sooner or later…I need to know now if it's a good idea to do that. Tell me in your reviews…or I can just make a poll for something like that.**


	15. Chapter 15: Something Meaningful to Tell

**I got an interesting review that pointed out some things that I didn't notice in my story, I was certainly improving from my first story about making emotions more justified in its place…then part of it was about Sora being in my story. I noticed now that he felt out of place more than naturally since a few chapters ago so I'll fix that to the best of my ability, just remember guys that I'm 13 and I'm still getting used to the writing experience so reviews are welcome as always. Here is Chapter 15….**

* * *

**Ruby**

I woke up in the morning to hear the snoring blonde next to me; Blake is awake as usual on her bed…reading a book that I never seen "What are you reading Blake?" I asked her.

She was startled by the voice that suddenly came up "Oh my god you scared me Ruby…it's nothing really. I thought you would remember since it was the book I told you about on the first day of Beacon since you wanted to know what it was about."

My eyes closed since I was trying to remember what the book was about, I snapped my fingers and replied to her with the answer "It was about a man with two souls…fighting each other right?"

She nodded in agreement "I didn't think you were going to remember but it's a relief that you did remember…oh yeah I forgot, Weiss told me to tell you to go outside to the garden next to our dorm. She wants to talk to you." Blake points a finger towards the window, I got up and saw the garden…Weiss was sitting on a white and wet bench with her head buried in her palms.

"I think I know what to do Blake."

"You do know, I'm sure of it…go to her." I got dressed and walked out into the rain with an umbrella in hand so I won't get wet. It's time for me to apologize to her, there has already been too much time wasted from mustering up my courage to do it…I can't back away and lose someone that I know and hold dear.

* * *

"Ok Ruby, you can do this…for Weiss." I said to myself to boost my confidence. My feet moved my body towards the patiently waiting princess and took a seat next to her. I tried to start the conversation going by saying a simple "Hey Weiss" and waited for her response.

Instead of saying hi, Weiss just went straight out with why she wanted me to see her "I know you tried to kill me a few days ago and you still scare me but I forgive you. Something didn't feel right, you weren't yourself anymore when I wasn't around you anymore since and I'm sorry for that-"

Her pouring out her feelings of me since that day made me depressed _just do it Ruby, you care about her right? _I thought in my mind. Without thinking, my lips connected with hers for just a second and I quickly disconnected my lips "Don't worry about it anymore, it's supposed to be me that should be apologizing to you Weiss."

* * *

Weiss's cheeks glowed red and she replied after the silence "I know how you feel towards me…you love me don't you?" She asked.

How she knew that shocked me, my answer stuttered out of my mouth "H-h-how did you know-"

"Blake told me."

"Oh…it must be stupid for some child to like the ice princess."

"I don't mind, you may be childish at times but you cheer up everyone around you, including me. That's the Ruby I know and love." My heart pounded in my chest, _I can't believe she said that…what I was thinking all along then were thoughts of doubt. That she wouldn't love me? _My thoughts went haywire, she loves me. I can't believe it still since it felt unbelievable.

"Thank you so much Weiss, now can I tell you something? I've been meaning to tell you since we became friends?"

"What is it?" She asked, joyful to hear the awaited question.

It was so sudden but I bought a ring a few months ago after the battle with Scarlet, there is no backing away and it may shock her but I have to do this. I knelt down and opened the case containing the ring; my voice came out bright and clear "Will you marry me Weiss?" Her smile turned into a caught off guard stance "I know it's so sudden but-"

She replied after thinking for a moment which cut me off "Yes."

The answer was unbelievable "Wait, what?!"

Weiss leaned in closer to my ear and whispered the answer again "You heard me, yes Ruby Rose…yes." She kissed me on the cheek which made it glow bright red, this is it…we made up and were now a couple.

I jumped with joy "Then it's settled, let's get married in the next few weeks."

"Aren't you planning ahead a bit too much Miss Rose?" Weiss asked.

I answered her question "Nope, not really."

"Classic Ruby…should we go see if Yang is awake so we can surprise her with the news?"

Just thinking about it made me notice that Yang was holding a certain doubt about the Red and White relationship…the news will freak her out "Let's go." We got up and clasped our hands together…together we went back into the dorm of team RWBY, happy to finally be back together.

* * *

**I feel like shit right now, sorry for the language but I think I did horrible on this chapter…I mean seriously. The way I typed this made it feel confusing to me and it just didn't feel meaningful…that's my opinion though, please do me a huge favor and tell me your opinion about it. **

**The song I listened to while writing this was Passion from the Kingdom Hearts 2 soundtrack which sounded great when I was typing my story.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Normal Day for Once

**Ok, some people said that the last chapter was good which made me surprised…someone said that I should re-do the apology part and I agree with him/her since it didn't come out that way I wanted it. There is one problem though, I promised myself when I made the first chapter of "Red like Roses" that when a chapter of mine publishes, it can't be changed unless the public becomes too negative about it so I can't. I keep promises, sorry. Here is chapter 16...**

* * *

** Somewhere off in the depths of the forest, a man with a white coat and orange hair watched Ruby and Weiss go back into their dorm building….**

The man that was spying on Ruby and Weiss was the man they knew as Roman Torchwick. "You'll see Miss Rose…everyone's end is upon them and you're going to be the main cause of it." He said then jumped out of the tree and ran back to the helicopter parked into the field next to the forest. Roman turned on what seems to be a communications radio and spoke through his headset in a determined voice "Is everything almost complete?"

A man answered his question "Yes, everything is almost completed Mr. Torchwick. We can launch in two weeks…just say the word."

Overhearing Weiss and Ruby's conversation, Roman knew the best date to strike on "Let's commence operation Death From Above on January 2nd, that's when they'll be caught off guard."

"Roger that…we'll get ready to launch before that certain date which is a month from now, is that correct?"

Roman gave out a chuckle before taking off "Perfect." He turned off the communication radio and flew into the direction of his base while remaining undetected "They won't know what hit them…especially since it's going to be on their wedding day."

* * *

**Ruby**

I just realized something; Torchwick hasn't attacked us since a few weeks back. Something felt off but I shrugged off the thought, I shouldn't be worried about that right now…we need to prepare for me and Weiss's wedding on January 2nd.

Weiss and I stood side to side on Yang's bed with my whistle held in my index finger and middle finger "Shouldn't we stand back, remember what happened last time?" Weiss asked in a worried voice. Yang won't kill us if we woke her up for an important reason.

I gave her a reassuring smile and replied to her in a cocky voice "Don't worry so much Weiss; I know how to handle it this time." Okay, the only way I know how to make sure that the situation won't go crazy is the pair of scissors that is lying on top of the desk next to me _I know it's an important reason to wake her up but I should get those after I blow the whistle quickly just in case. _I planned in my head.

* * *

I placed the whistle into my mouth, behind me Weiss and Blake cover their ears which gave me the signal to blow it. My lips prepared themselves then I blew it as hard as I can which was too much for Yang since she got up and shouted "WHO THE HECK WOKE ME UP!?"

Immediately, I set down the whistle, grabbed the scissors and opened them up wide so I can place a strand of hair on it…she saw this and immediately calmed down "I don't want to cut your hair Yang. I got something to tell you." I said to her.

Yang immediately regained her attitude into a calm tone and asked "What is it Ruby?" She looked behind me and noticed Weiss "Did it not work out? Yessss…I mean oh that stinks."

This enraged me a bit so I straight up told her the truth "Don't jump to conclusions that fast Yang…we made up and were going to get married on January 2nd, does that answer your question sis!?"

Yang was caught off guard as expected "You're kidding right? I just supported you since I thought that she was going to turn you down…guess I was wrong."

Weiss was angered by this and she shouted at her "THANKS SISTER-IN-LAW! YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO SUPPORT YOUR SISTER!"

"Glad I can help now can I go to sleep?"

I guess she can go to sleep now since that was all I was going to say "Yes Yang! You can go to sleep now!"

"Thank you!" Yang immediately lied down on her bed and began to snore once again…that was cold-hearted about what she thought was going to happen.

* * *

I turned around to Weiss and told her what was on my mind "So, what's the theme for our wedding?"

Weiss looked up from the ground and answered my question "Well it's obvious Ruby, _Red and White_ is the theme for it…I'm going to wear white while you wear red. Our favorite color's right?"

"Oh, I'm alright with that. Shouldn't we tell your parents about-"

She interrupted me before I could finish my question for like the millionth time "I already called my dad about it when you weren't around at lunch today since lunch was after our emotional conversation. He said that he would like to meet you…but I don't know if it's a good idea for him to meet you."

This made me a bit suspicious of her "Are you embarrassed to show myself to your father of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee?"

"No it's not that, I never had someone I loved before so it's going to be the first time he meets that kind of person I care about…I'm just afraid of what he's going to say."

"Don't predict what's going to happen when we meet your father Weiss, we all don't know what will happen in the near future."

Why did I say that?! She might know something that I did now "Did you take a book from my bag Ruby Rose?" Weiss asked in an interrogative voice.

I sighed; she got me "Was it by Jules Verne?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes it was, I told you not to look into my stuff Ruby…so childish."

"Aw, but the book was so interesting…at least a few pages of it were interesting."

Blake, which I didn't notice the whole time was sitting in the seat at the right corner of the room…hearing the author name poked her head out of the book she was reading and looked at Weiss with her amber eyes in a puzzled kind of way "You read Jules Verne?" She asked to the ice princess.

This made Weiss blush, she turned away from Blake and answered her "It's none of your business Blake…look at what you made me do Ruby." I began to laugh because of her.

Okay, back to the topic at hand "So when do we go visit your father?" I asked Weiss.

"Tomorrow, I hope it turns out well."

I gave her a hug of comfort and said to her "It's going to be fine, I'll make sure he likes me…for my ice princess." The last phrase made her blush, Mr. Schnee is going to meet the best person to be Weiss's wife…and that someone is me, Ruby Rose.

* * *

**That's it, the readers finally see Roman again and that's how the title came to be…well Kaylice (now Yamiya Evans) suggested the title and it fitted for what was going to happen in the story. It was kind of slow this chapter in my opinion but now I leave a question for my readers as well. How will the owner of the Schnee Dust Company react to Ruby, Weiss's future wife? What will Ruby do to make sure her father likes her? Those are the questions I leave for you all…also I was playing a bit of the game Back to Future so Jules Verne came into mind when I made this chapter. That's it for tonight guys.**

* * *

**_See you later then in the next chapter which may come out on Thursday with another chapter following it later since this week will be no RWBY episode. I'll promise this right now that I will publish two chapters on Thursday so you guys can do something if you cleared your schedule without knowing there won't be another episode until next Thursday._**


	17. Chapter 17: Father

**Alright, here is the special day when there is no RWBY episode sadly since the crew at RT wants to take more time into making the episodes awesome. As something to make it up for them, I'm going to release two chapters today…the next one will probably come out like at 8-10 PM Central Standard Time since I live in Texas. Here is Chapter 17….**

* * *

I woke up all of sudden when I felt like I was being shaken, my eyes fluttered open and Weiss stood next to me, relieved that I woke up "Finally you dolt. Do you know what time it is?!" She asked in a voice filled with rage.

"Um-"I looked at the clock that was to my right and knew then why she was angry "It's noon?"

"We have to go Ruby or were going to be late before we get to my home."

"Right, let me change quickly." I sprinted into my closet and changed into my combat attire or what I should really call my casual wear.

Before we got out of the team RWBY dorm, Yang stopped me "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Weiss's father wants to see me since she told him about us getting married."

Yang smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace "Ok…I'm so proud of you baby sis."

"W-wait a minute, didn't you disapprove of my sudden engagement with Weiss yesterday?"

"Ok, ok, I still disagree on that a bit but I won't stop you…it's your life and your sister shouldn't change it around. I'll support you still Ruby…go and see him, I'll be waiting." She gave me a soft shove, signaling me to go, I caught up with Weiss. Hopefully this will turn out good.

* * *

Weiss and I stood in front of a gate, leading to what seems be her home…a mansion actually.

"You live here Weiss?!" I asked Weiss in shock, for some reason I'm shocked and I know that her father is an owner of a famous dust company.

She blushed in embarrassment and replied "Yes…yes it is. I'll open the gate."

"But how can you-"I stopped talking for a moment as Weiss opened a small compartment next to the gate on the white brick wall which had a keypad inside, _I was about to expect that _I thought to myself. She lifts her index finger on her right hand and begins typing in a code so fast that I couldn't keep up where she was going to land her finger on next.

"That number and~ done." As soon as she lifted her finger off the keypad, the gates slowly opened to the walkway.

* * *

I leapt into Weiss's arms and screamed terror when a voice all of sudden greeted her "Hello Ms. Schnee."

Weiss freaked out and almost dropped me but she regained her posture quick and replied to whoever was on, what I noticed above us, the intercom "Hello Benjamin."

After calming down from the sudden scare, Weiss slowly put me down and a conversation was made between her and the stranger who was known as Benjamin "Who is that woman next to you?" He asked.

"Didn't my father tell you? This is my fiancé Ruby, oh wait, I mean Ruby Rose."

"Oh~, so that's who you were talking about…hello Ms. Rose."

I blushed in embarrassment but I greeted him back with a simple "Hello," and turned my face around quickly before he notices my reddened cheeks.

Weiss noticed and changed the topic "Where's my father?" She asked Benjamin.

"Um, Chris Schnee should be managing paperwork in his office right now…why do you ask Weiss?"

She pointed a finger at me "My father wants to see her because of the call I gave him and…you know the rest." What did she mean by **the rest?**

"I'll let him know that you're here." We waited a while and the door next to us flung open and a man with a brown, fancy suit came out of the open entryway, is it Mr. Schnee?

Weiss became filled with joy and flung into his arms"Father! Well…she's here."

Her father stared at me with his cold, blue eyes "So you're my daughter's _love of her life_?" He asked in an expressionless voice.

This made me feel a bit uneasy, it sounded like he doesn't like me at all "Yes, the name's Ruby…Ruby Rose." I answered while trying to keep my composure…I don't want him to intimidate me. "Nice to meet you Mr.-"

He told me his name before I can finish greeting him "Chris Schnee…the owner of The Schnee Dust Company." Mr. Schnee gave a small grin to me, which made me feel better, "Why don't we all come inside? We can talk in my office." I nodded and Weiss did too…we walk inside his mansion and I couldn't believe before my eyes of what it looked like.

I complimented Mr. Schnee about the interior of the mansion "Wow~, this is beautiful!" Statues of knights stood in between the hallways, the marble floor gave the home a shiny and fantastic look, chandeliers hung above us as we walked through this place that I never seen before.

"It is indeed beautiful." He replied. As we strolled into his office, I heard him say to Weiss "If only your mom Serah could see how you're doing Weiss."

"I wish for her too father…me too." She said to him.

* * *

Mr. Schnee sat on a chair in his office and Weiss sat next to him, which left only one chair at the opposite side of the desk they were behind…_I guess I take the chair that makes this scene look like an interview _I thought nervously. Paperwork was scattered all around the glossy wooden office desk, maybe it's paperwork for running the dust company.

It became awkwardly silent so I began the conversation "So~…your daughter told you about me and her becoming engaged, correct?" I asked the man himself, this made me tense up a bit since he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes…yes she did Ms. Rose. I heard a lot of things about you Ruby…a lot." He answered.

"What sort of things did you hear?" I asked, suspicious of what he heard about me.

"Good things, some bad like almost getting killed by a wanted man and your team dorm exploding at Beacon Academy…you wish to marry my daughter Weiss?" The news spread fast then…this made me a bit depressed because I was hoping that wouldn't know about the recent happenings. My mouth was shut until he slammed his fists down on his desk to intimidate me once again "Do you Ruby Rose?! After putting my only family in danger…you wish to marry her?!"

"Y-yes…she means a lot to me." I answered.

Weiss noticed my fear towards him and shouted to her father "Don't do that father, your just scaring her at this rate!"

"She should be scared!"

I became angry at him and despite the fear that was growing, I confidently shouted to him "Mr. Schnee, your daughter saved me a few times and I saved her a few times also…I love her! I said it!"

After hearing my words, Chris Schnee sat back in his chair with a depressed look and apologized to me "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get angry like that. As you might have noticed, I had a wife…she passed away a few years ago and just thinking about my daughter losing someone she loves most-" He stopped and began to sob.

Even if I didn't know Weiss's father at all, I understood his sadness "Sir…my mother passed away when I was just five years old, she was someone that I cared about all my life since she was the most caring mother that anyone could have. After she died, I said to myself that I will never get so close to anyone like her again so I won't have to feel the pain when they pass away too…but Weiss made me forget about it and I swore on my life that I will protect her, keep her safe, and make sure that no one ever hurts her. I promise to you that I will be the best person that she loves and will never leave her until both of our ends…I want to marry her Chris. Please?" I am close to both Yang and Weiss but I left my sister out of the conversation.

He looked up at me and told me in a voice that was calm and relieved for some reason "Marry her…she deserves someone like you, a person that is kind-hearted and most all…a motherly type of person."

Weiss began to burst into tears of joy "Thank you so much father! You will still be with me in my heart…I will never forget about you."

"Your welcome…well, you both should go and celebrate then, I'll prepare the wedding for you both, January 2nd right?"

This surprised me a bit since he knew when it was going to be "How did you know?" I asked in awe.

"That's when my wife and I got married. Well, it's time for you both to go."

Weiss and I left his office together…holding hands as we exited the Schnee mansion. It's time for us both to have an inseparable bond.

* * *

**There you guys go, I'll take an hour long break so I can get ideas for Chapter 18 which might come out maybe 9-11 PM. You guys are awesome for supporting me this far…take care until we meet again soon. :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Wedding

**Just as promised, here is the second chapter of the day…tell me how the story is so far in general. This will be the last one for tonight and the next short story for "Stories from Team RWBY" may come out Monday or Wednesday depending, most likely may come out on Monday. No more talking, here is Chapter 17….wait, before you guys can criticize me on one specific thing…this chapter will be set on the day of Ruby and Weiss's wedding. There, now we can start….**

* * *

**_January 2_****_nd_****_, before the wedding began…._**

****I stood before a mirror in our team dorm that show's me and the dress I'm wearing…a rose wed bridal dress which may seem strange to some grooms in the past but it feels perfect.

Yang looks at my image in the mirror and begins to cry with pride "This is it…you look so beautiful." She said as she smiled at me. My hair didn't change at all, I only straightened it so nothing is sticking in the air like I just got up from bed…this is it.

I turned towards Yang, she was wearing a white dress but with a red rose on it, to me it looks beautiful and strikes a feeling of battle. "Thank you so much big sis….were here and together now despite the bad things that happened to us." What's a wedding without two siblings crying with joy before one of them is sent off to be married; my dress wasn't one that made me look fat so I got into a warm and tight embrace with Yang no problem.

"My baby sis is growing up so fast…it's only as if we became close just yesterday."

"But that means none of this would've happened…do you still disagree on me marrying the ice princess?" I asked.

She looked at me like I just hit her with a pencil "Not anymore, from what you guys did after meeting her father…it made me have second thoughts. You guys are perfect for each other and I know it."

"Thanks Yang." I got out of her embrace and pulled myself together…_I shouldn't be crying now, there should be no more tears to shed until later _I thought with an expressionless face.

Blake enters the room with the same matching outfit as Yang's but with the color's switched; she says to me "She's waiting for you Ruby." I know who she meant…it's Weiss that's waiting for me.

I look back at Yang and ask her "Can you walk me through the aisle?"

She was surprised by the request but not that much which ended the surprise with a smile that formed "Were sisters Ruby, why not?" My arm crosses with her other arm and we walked together behind Blake to finally start the wedding. It's finally here…everything changes right now.

* * *

**_A few minutes later, outside at the entrance to Beacon…._**

****Before we got to the entrance, which is where the wedding will be held, I thought about some things about how this wedding was made. For one, Weiss's father, Chris Schnee, planned the whole thing, using the theme that Weiss recommended which were _Red and White _and Professor Ozpin approved of using the school grounds for such an event since they owed me for saving the academy and bringing down a highly wanted criminal which I suspected he was talking about Scarlet…I didn't ask for any reward but this felt like a good reason to let him insist.

As soon as the big double doors opened, my heart skipped a beat and began to beat hard against my chest…everyone stood up as they saw me and Yang with our arms crossed, they knew it was beginning. The musician on the piano began playing the wedding music that I hear on romantic movies at times when there was a wedding, Yang and I slowly walked through the aisle with everyone looking at both of us with smiles across their faces.

"So, are you ready for Weiss to be your sister-in-law?" I asked Yang.

She stayed quiet for a minute and answered just before we reached Weiss "Yep, I'm not regretting anything up to this point…make me proud Ruby." Yang and I got to the end so she slowly got out my arm's grasp with hers and sat with Blake _hopefully Yang and Blake's wedding happens sometime soon _I thought joyfully as they clasped their hands together and smiled.

I slowly walked straight towards Weiss and stood opposite from her with a smile still formed on my face _I'm here and this is going to happen_.

**Here's a disclaimer, sorry to talk in this emotional moment but this is my first time writing a wedding scene so if it sucks…cut me some slack guys. Please? I just want to say that…now back to the story. Also, I barely know the process of the wedding….:( **

After repeating what the preacher told us to repeat to each other, he says to me "Ruby Rose? Do you take Weiss Schnee as your former wife?"

I answered his question "I do with all of my heart."

He turned towards Weiss which made her cheeks redden in what seemed to be a bit of nervousness "and do you…Weiss Schnee, take Ruby Rose as also your former wife?"

She answered his question with the same response "I do with all of my heart."

Then the moment finally came "Then you may kiss the bride."

Weiss and I got closer but until our lips connected, something was wrong…the wind was wild as if something big is going to happen. We both noticed and looked around in our surroundings, I spotted a hovercraft hovering just above Beacon…obviously it was Torchwick. I got infuriated and shouted at him even though he was far away "CAN'T YOU LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE?!"

It seemed like he heard because he shouted back towards me "Did you think I was going to leave you alone Mrs. Rose?! Think again!" A loud roar was heard, then I noticed a lot of objects way up in the sky that they looked like specks…they got closer and closer until I realized that there were so many hovercrafts. Armies of thugs, way more thugs than the population of Beacon dropped down onto the ground and I knew that this was his plan "LET OPERATION DEATH FROM ABOVE COMMENCE!"

* * *

**Well that's it for tonight, I kept my promise and gave you guys the best I could do for this chapter. I feel beat…see you guys on the next chapter and stay classy. :D**

**Despite my, in my opinion, crappy attempt at a wedding scene…what did you guys think?**


	19. Chapter 19: Death From Above

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I didn't have the time at all in the weekend to make another chapter but I got another short story up which is great since I had a bit of trouble on that. Now that that's done, let's continue shall we….**

* * *

There were too many for everyone that was with me and Weiss at the wedding. More and more thugs dropped from the hovercrafts that were hovering just above Beacon, this is Torchwick's plan. "We gotta get to the others." I said to Weiss.

She looked at me with a worried look "But what about everyone else? We can't just leave them here to die." Weiss was right, all of Torchwick's army dropped in but it looked more than just an army…it looked like an apocalypse, there has got to be more than a couple hundred but there is too many to count. Just then I remembered something Yang showed me as a joke.

* * *

**A month ago….**

I walked into my team dorm and noticed Yang had something behind her back "Um, Yang? What is that behind your back?" I asked, curious as to what it was.

She gave me a huge, psychotic grin and answered my question by pulling it out "Guess what I found~? I was going walking through the city and found these on top of a dumpster…seriously."

What she had in her hands were two bombs which freaked me out "Why do you have those out?! Are you trying to blow us up?!"

"No silly…don't be like that, I'm just going to keep these for the heck of it."

This kind of annoyed me a bit "Remind me not go through your stuff ever again." Never will I rummage through her stuff so I won't get blown up.

* * *

**Present day….**

I gotta get to Yang quick before everyone here gets overwhelmed and killed. "Yang!" I called out, she was here, I looked towards where she sat and she was there fighting more than five thugs at the same time which I thought was impressive.

Yang looked over at me for a second and continued her rampage "What is it Ruby?!" She shouted.

"You know about that thing you showed me last month?!"

"Yeah, what about them?!"

"I think we need to use them if we're going to live Yang!"

She punched a thug in the face, making him fly towards his allies behind him "WHAT, NO WAY RUBY!" Yang shouted to me.

Does she even get what's going on around us "DON'T YOU SEE THE SITUATION WE'RE IN?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM UP!"

Yang's eyes turned into a blood-red color and stopped fighting "Fine! I got them right here anyways!" She threw a black shape into the sky and I leapt up then caught it, this will surely make their army smaller.

"I got a plan! Cover me!" Blake threw Crescent Rose at me without noticing and I caught it before it could kill someone behind me, my feet took off at blazing speeds and I got the thugs attention to me "Hey, Goofballs!" More than half of the army Roman had actually looked at me with anger and realized that their target is in front of them "Aren't you supposed to get me?! Try and catch me…if you can you morons!" I ran out of Beacon through the entrance with them following me, the plan was to get as much thugs to follow me, run out of Beacon through the entrance since there will be trap that will make them fall and land on a net which will have both bombs…then they'll be blown up. It may seem a bit gruesome but it works out fine anyways, my body didn't stop moving, I made it to the bridge and leapt through the gap that my team and team JNPR made before one of the thugs grabbed my cloak, I looked behind me after I landed and saw people falling into the net below.

* * *

My confident smile distracted me before Weiss shouted to me "Now?!"

Her shout pulled me out of my moment and I shouted back in response "Oh yeah…NOW!" Yang pulls out her phone which Blake added a nice detonate number for Yang to call and she called it, now we have a few seconds to get out of here before we fall with the bridge. "RUN!" All of us including team JNPR didn't hesitate to run out of there, behind us, explosions were heard and blood was in the air…it looked like a massacre.

"Whoa…I didn't know those things can do so much damage." Yang said in awe at what was left of the bridge, looks like it's going to take a while before we can go to town in our free time.

"We gotta head back to the others…it's time to end this." Everyone nodded, now how are we going to get back?

Jaune stepped up and asked everyone "Um, how are we exactly going to get back to Beacon, we just blew up our only way of walking there and I don't think there is another option?"

This made a period of silence because we were all thinking until Nora snapped her fingers and said "Why don't we take a boat back? We are above the sea if you guys haven't noticed." Oh yeah, I didn't notice that.

Pyrrha reminded Nora "How are we going to find a boat?"

I looked down at the docks near town and spotted one that was for rent "Guys, I think we just found our way back home." Everyone noticed where I was looking at and they gave an assuring smile to me, it's time to head back to the fight.

* * *

**I got nothing to say but in my opinion of this chapter, I may have rushed it a bit…tomorrow is Halloween so stay tuned for a special of Stories from Team RWBY :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Curiosity

**Sorry for not giving you guys a chapter Friday or Saturday so here is Chapter 20, also there might some excessive swearing in my opinion but there might be at least 3-8 times when the characters say a bad word….**

* * *

**_On the way back to Beacon from sea…._**

The boat we had to rent seemed to be a nice one; the owner said that it was heavily modified but didn't say what was out of the ordinary on the ship. Blake sat on one of the seats in the back and Weiss stood up, looking at the blue ocean and horizon, me…well I was standing next to Yang that was driving the boat. I got bored so I got curious on one big red button "I wonder what this button does?"

My finger reached out to press it while Yang freaked out and yelled "DON'T TOUCH IT!" Too late, my finger presses down on the button but nothing happens which made Yang relieved "Oh thank goddess…do not do that again Ruby."

Before I could talk, a robotic voice is heard "Activating turbo motors'." That cannot be good.

The boat takes off at speeds that can rival my speed of agility and I fall over and land on the railing, I held on for dear life because if I let go, then I might get shredded by two motors that were huge compared to the small motor in the middle "Ruby!" Weiss shouted. Yang holds on to the steering wheel while everyone else hangs onto anything that is near them.

It was going too fast, I see land ahead of us and that doesn't mean good results "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Pyrrha yells and I blacked out when the rent-a-boat hits the dirt. The owner is not going to be happy when we give back what remained of the boat afterwards.

* * *

**Yang**

I woke up with a jolt on the grass of where our home was, the boat I drove was in front of me and that reminded me of what happened. One word softly came out of my mouth as I just remembered "Ruby." I quickly got up and looked around for the others and my baby sis, I was bleeding from my forehead _I must've hit the steering wheel before I fell off of the thing _I thought, my clothes were dirty and bruises were all over my arms and legs but that didn't stop me. "Ruby!? Weiss!? Blake!?" I shouted but no response. Hopefully Blake is ok too; she was my partner during initiation and the memories we shared made me want to hope for the best.

I heard a scream of pain that sounded like Ruby's voice "Yang! Over here!" She shouted as she noticed that I called out to them. Without thinking of the others, I ran towards her voice and she was at the right side of the boat with a small metal pole lodged in her chest.

"Ruby? How did that happen to you?" I asked and looked around for Weiss; she wouldn't want to see Ruby like this.

Tears began to pour out of her eyes "I'm sorry, it was my fault…I shouldn't have been so stupid and curious." Blood that was seeping out of her chest turned her once rose red dress into a color that looked like a rose began to burn into ash. She begged me "Don't let Weiss see me like this…just get me out of this."

There was only one option but it would be too painful and she might bleed out "I'm going to have to pull you out sis…are you ok with that?"

"Just…do it." Luckily, Ruby was maybe an inch or three to the end so pulling her would be fast and not as painful as having to pull her out from one end to another.

I grabbed both sides of her chest and counted down "Ok, 1…2…3!" My hands began to pull back as Ruby screamed again in pain, despite that, I kept pulling her out until she was on the ground with her blood forming a puddle around her and her red dress…I don't want my own sister to die in a wedding dress. Luck was at my side as the hole where the pole was didn't pierce through any important organs "Don't worry Ruby, your going to be ok." Everything that was happening before me was the same as what happened on that cold, snowy night at the snowy forest, except that if she doesn't make it…then the school will be doomed.

I heard Weiss behind me and I looked at her to see that she was staring at Ruby who was bleeding heavily "Ruby!" She shouted in terror and rushed over next to me "Don't just sit there, do something!" She shouted in angst towards me.

An idea popped into my head and the boat was the idea "Look in there and see if you can find a first-aid kit, quick." I said and pointed at the wrecked rent-a-boat, she nodded and immediately rushed over to it…a few seconds later, she came out with a bag with a cross sign on it. For some reason, I never thought that first-aid training would help me in life but now I don't regret going to it. It may not be much but it should save her life, this might be the only thing that I'm good at if you don't include anything with violence and driving.

After putting down bandages and disinfectants, Weiss asks "Is Ruby going to be ok?"

I stood up and carried Ruby who was asleep "She's going to be alright but she needs some medical attention since what was in the bag didn't heal her wounds completely. After we finish our battle at Beacon, we can take her to the infirmary." For some reason, I barely noticed that Jaune, Blake and the rest of Team JNPR were missing "Um, where's Blake and Team JNPR?" I asked.

Weiss noticed too but she just replied to me "They might have not gotten hurt as much and woke up before us…they may have went back to Beacon to help the others."

"But that wouldn't make sense, they can't just leave us here…unless…"

I hear someone clapping behind me which made me stop thinking aloud; I turned around quickly and saw the person that was standing before me…Torchwick "I believe this is where all your stories end."

My Ember Celica's malfunctioned on me so they were useless "You bastard, where are the others?" I demanded.

"Simple answer to that, I simply just drove them away from you all so I can deal with Miss Rose personally…but I think you are a better target since she is your sister."

I chuckled at his determination "You came to fight me? Ha! You don't even stand a chance; even without my weapons I can smash you into the ground."

He didn't hesitate at his wise choice "You can right now, but can you defeat me after doing this?" Roman pulls out a syringe out of his coat pocket which held a green fluid and injected the fluids by stabbing his neck with the needle. He falls on his knees and begins to groan in pain while holding his head, the next thing was worse, he begins to transform into something like a beast in monster movies I watched on Halloween. The next thing I know, I was facing an aggressive beowolf that looked stronger and was actually Roman mutated. He begins to chuckle and I noticed that his voice became lower and evil like "Shall we start?" he asks  
Despite his change in appearance, I don't hesitate and begin to run towards him, I have to use my bare fists against a wolf with claws…this is going to be exciting.

* * *

**There you guys go, what will happen after this is something that even I don't know until I begin to type the next chapter. Tell me how I did and the story is beginning to draw to a close…it might end Thursday in my opinion. Next chapter may heavily be a chapter from Yang's perspective. How will Yang defeat mutated Roman? Find out next time on Death From Above….**


	21. Chapter 21: A Fight with A Beowolf

**Remember to leave a review, it helps me out a lot to hear what you guys think of the story so far. Here is Chapter 21 told from Yang's perspective….**

* * *

Before I started, I told Weiss as I gave her Ruby for her to carry "Get back to Beacon, I'll catch up."

She began to object "But-"

I stopped her before she had a chance to speak "Just go! If I die, take care of her for me." Tears poured out of her eyes and she ran away towards Beacon with the still sleeping Ruby.

My feet began to go in motion as fast as they can, it was me against…well, mutated Roman as I will call him for right now. The beowolf version of Roman stood there, chuckling and readied his claws to strike. I slid in between his legs which his claws barely missed my hair, thank the goddess he didn't touch it. Using the time that I made from doing that, I jumped kicked his back and he fell into the ground "I told you, it's no use Roman." I taunted to him.

This agitated him a bit but he chuckled as if my confidence didn't make him fear me "Don't worry Miss Xiao Long…that is your name isn't it?"

I thought he didn't know my name but he knew Ruby's so I think he may have known my name because of her "Now you know my name, just great." I said to him annoyingly. Hopefully he doesn't learn from his mistakes so it can be easy to take him down. I heard Ruby groan in her sleep which distracted me as I turned away from him to see that Weiss was hiding behind a tree, watching me fight Roman; he realized that Ruby is my weakness. I turn around and got slashed in my chest by Roman's wolf claws…I yelped in pain and put my hands to the wound, as I lifted it away, blood was on my hands.

* * *

"Something wrong?" He asked and his mouth formed an evil grin.

"Nope, my problem is your still alive." Forgetting my bloody wound, I dashed for him but I felt light-headed and he just moved away before I realized that I missed. My clothes were stained with blood and it kept spreading as I breathe heavily.

"Looks like your times running out…allow me to let it finish." Roman runs and smacks me with so much force that I hit a tree, bleeding and limping is not the best combination. Getting up was a bad idea, he springs for me and pins me into the ground…I struggled to get out of his grasp but I couldn't move it since I was getting weaker every second. He returned to his normal self and began punching me in the face, I closed my eyes as my head moved left and right by the pain he inflicts "It's saddening to see that your sister won't save you…I'll make sure to take good care of her."

Roman stops but doesn't get off of me as I cried in pain, I spit out blood and my tears poured out as a light red color. I opened my eyes and he begins to choke me, I grabbed his hands with my red, bloody hands and tried to get them off of my neck but he wouldn't budge…this would be the end of me. "Any last words?" he asked.

* * *

I gasped for air and said to him while he was pressuring my neck "Go…to…hell. Asshole." My vision begins to fade and my hands fall from his arms, I stopped struggling and then my realization made me think that I was nearing my end…until I heard someone pushing him off and punching him. I called out to the black shape "B-Blake?"

It was her since she put her attention on me "It's alright, let me do this." She said and grabbed Roman then knocked him out. I couldn't move…I can barely feel anything in my body; she leaned over to me and connected her lips to mine "I don't want to lose you ever again Yang."

I gave her a smile and replied "Me too…your my partner, we've shared memories together too."

"Yang? I have special feelings for you…I love you." My eyes widened in shock, she loves me? That is strange for the silent member of our team. "It's ok if were friends, you wouldn't accept me anyways since I'm a faunus."

I just admitted to her "I love you too, I don't care if you're a…faunus. Your still Blake Belladonna…and your still the girl I met in the Emerald Forest two years ago. Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" She said. Waiting to see what was I wanting her to do.

This is really not the time but I asked her "Will you marry me?"

"Wait…WHAT?!"

"I'll say it again. Blake Belladonna, will you marry me you silly cat?"

"Can I think about it? Plus I need to get you to the infirmary! Your bleeding all over!" She said and I realized that I was dying…stupid me getting all romantic.

"Yeah, I think we should talk about this later…let's…go home."

* * *

**Weiss**

Blake carries Yang off to the infirmary and realized that they left Roman there unconscious. I waited until the police came and I set Ruby down, and then walked towards him who was now awake since time passed. He grinned at me and asked "Aren't you going to kill me?"

I simply answered his question "No, that wouldn't be right. I'm just going to let you live up to your crimes in prison…that seems to be the better option here. Take him away." I said to the officers there and they handcuffed him. I saw the officers off as they put him in the vehicle and they drove away from my sight on the speedboat they used. My eyes set back on Ruby, I carried her bridal style back to Beacon for some treatment.

It was finally over….

* * *

**This is not the end yet, tomorrow or Wednesday may be the final chapters so stay tuned for them…I think the ending to this chapter didn't make that much sense.**


	22. Chapter 22: Black and Yellow

**So these are the final chapters to Death From Above. I can't believe that I'm here now, you guys are awesome for reading it and leaving a review or better, putting this story as your favorites. I don't know yet if there will be a sequel to the story but thanks for reading this series so far. Here is Chapter 22; also…I need to pretty much explain how Blake pretty much saved Yang's life so I'll just start from her perspective….**

* * *

**Blake**

While I was walking back to Beacon with Yang unconscious in my arms, events of what happened earlier began to haunt me. I fought my way through so many of Torchwicks thugs to save Yang and the others, by the time I got there, I had cuts and blood from my enemies that stained my clothing but I didn't care...I had to get to Yang.

My footsteps stopped in place as I saw the horror that I never wanted to see happened before my eyes, Yang was pinned on the ground by Roman himself and was choking her to death. Without even thinking, my feet began going into motion and I lunged at Roman with my bare hands "GET OFF OF HER!" I shouted as I launched myself towards him. He barely turns around in realization that he was already pinned to the ground by a faunus. My fists didn't stop trying to knock him out; he was going to pay for hurting someone that I cared deeply about. I had to stop, killing him wouldn't do any good at all…I got up and looked at the Yang that I never wanted to see in my life.

* * *

"Blake?" She called out weakly. She a deep cut on her chest, blood was spreading through her dress she picked out for the wedding, bruises were all over her cheeks and her hair was dirty with blood and a bit of dirt…once a happy blonde was now a dying blonde.

I didn't want to break down but tears began to pour out of my eyes "I'm here Yang, don't worry." I said to her softly.

"You came back for me…thank you so much." Her tears were a light red as they poured out which wasn't a good sign.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. Nothing would've happened to you if I just stayed put." I was really breaking down at this rate.

"It's alright, it…would've been for the best…I don't want to see you dead Blake." She paused for a second and then continued "Can you do me a favor?" Yang asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Marry me."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Isn't that what you want…I have feelings for you too Blake. Ruby…told me about it." She said and coughed out blood.

"Can we talk about this later…your dying right now."

She realized that and said "Oh, stupid me…well, can you carry me back home you silly cat?"

I gave her a smile and replied "Sure, you need it anyways." We looked at each other, eye to eye, then I leaned forward and connected our lips together…I can taste some of her blood that was on hers. "Let's go." I carried her bridal style back home and saw Weiss with her unconscious bride behind one of the trees.

She gave a nod and said "I'll just stay here until the police show up…someone needs to make sure he doesn't get away."

I nodded and continued on the way back.

* * *

**Ruby**

I woke up on a stroller that was moving into a room for patients, just before I was pushed into one of the rooms, the sign on the door read "Patients: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long". Wait…Yang?! Another patient came in and I realized that it was my big sister herself…she was sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face.

The nurses and doctors realized I woke up and I began to freak out at my sister who had bandages and stitches "Oh god…what happened to her?!" I asked to them in a worried expression.

They tried their best to calm me down "Don't worry miss Rose, she's going to be alright, we just-"

I interrupted them "Then why is she wounded…what did he do to her?!"

They knew who I was talking about, Roman "He's been apprehended, your teammate, Blake, saved her before she was killed."

I began to calm down, Blake saved her…I'll thank her later but one person came into mind "Wait, where's Weiss…Weiss Schnee? Where is she?" I asked.

"Miss Schnee's waiting outside, we were fixing to call her in."

I made no hesitation at my next response "Let her in please, I want to see her."

"As you wish." The doctor said and went out of the room to retrieve Weiss for me.

* * *

**_A few minutes later…._**

Weiss came in rushing towards me saying in a worried voice "You dolt! I thought you were going to die…even you were dying on our wedding day, don't ever do that again!"

I immediately apologized "I'm so sorry Weiss; I didn't mean to get my curiosity to almost kill me and everyone else on the boat. Oh wait…how are we going to repay the owner and what about the battle?!"

She immediately went into her motherly mode and sat on my bed "Don't worry about it…we won…it's finally over. We did it. If it weren't for Blake really…Roman would've gotten away and Yang would have been dead. Also…we'll figure out how to get off lightly on the whole boat being destroyed later. Just right now, you need to recover, both you and my sister-in-law Yang." She looked out the window and then asked "So…is it Ruby Rose and Weiss Rose now?"

I clasped Yang's hand, even though she was unconscious and then looked up to smile at my wife "Yes…I think for sure it is." I said to her. "Can I sleep now Weiss? I feel tired." I asked since I am feeling kind of drowsy.

Weiss didn't realize my drowsiness and replied "Get some rest sleepy head…oh yeah and about that kiss that we didn't get to do." She walked up to me and we connected our lips for a very long time until I heard the sound of a camera taking pictures.

I immediately disconnected and looked at the door, Blake was there with a high-quality camera, smiling at Weiss and I "Blake~!" Weiss and I whined in unison.

She began to laugh and then replied to us "Oh c'mon you love birds, at least I got a picture of the brides kissing…this is going to be great to show Yang." Well, I guess she was right on that so I gestured her with a thumbs up.

I was ready to sleep so I announced to everyone "Ok, goodnight everyone."

Weiss looked back at me and smiled "Goodnight, Ruby. Sweet dreams." This was the end of the nightmare that I put my team in, _or was it_ I thought as I drifted into a deep slumber. I guess my thanks to Blake will have to wait later.

* * *

**That's it for this Chapter…I guess tomorrow will be the last chapter. :( It's so saddening to finish up a story but it does need to draw to a close, I'm still thinking about if there should be a sequel. Tell me if you guys want another sequel or this should be the end of the series…Chapter 23 is the epilogue and it may come out Tomorrow or Thursday. I might make a fan-fic crossover story of The Last of Us and RWBY so stay tuned for that. Ok…see you my readers later. :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Put Behind Us

**Sorry if this released later than usual, I was working on my next YouTube video before I realized that I have to right a new chapter. Here is the end of the story for everyone that's been waiting for it… is it the end of the series itself or is there another sequel?**

* * *

Yang walked down the aisle in a yellow wedding gown while Blake stood at the end of it with a black tuxedo that came with a yellow dandelion pinned onto the tux. It's as if nothing happened at all…like the bad days were put behind us which did happen.

It's been a month since Roman Torchwick was put behind bars…hopefully he stays there for the rest of his life. I looked up at the couple that was about to kiss each other as I heard Yang say "I love you so much Blakey."

Blake's cheeks began to glow red but she regained her posture quickly and said "and I love you too…Yang." My camera was on…recording a memorable day where there was peace while love filled the air…it was a start of something better. The pair kissed as the preacher said to the kiss the bride. Everyone that watched began to clap but I was the one that jumped from their chair and squeal. As Yang and Blake saw me just doing my thing, they looked away in embarrassment.

"That's my sister!" I shouted to Yang. Today was a day that I am so proud of to be Yang's sister…she helped me out during hard times and now I'm here with what she deserved after saving me so many times. This is what she really deserves…she replied to my shouting with a smile and I knew that I did my job right.

* * *

**Afterwards….**

Team RWBY was now a team that contains two couples and one fiery and joyful spirit when they join together. Despite our differences, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and me, Ruby, were like one big happy family. We all celebrated by heading back to the bar that we all had memories even though Yang was the one that spent time there the most…the Stray Sheep.

It was as if everyone that we met there knew what happened as we walked through the doors, "Well if it isn't the two couples known as team RWBY." Vincent said and we all blushed.

"It's been a while guys." I remembered, it has been a month or two since I last seen the group of four at the bar but it's great to see that they're still their normal selves. Just as I walked over to the table we last sat at which was next to theirs, I happened to notice that there was a female sitting next to Vincent so I introduced myself "Oh…did we meet? I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose and you are?" I asked.

* * *

"It's Katherine…Katherine Brooks. I believe you met my husband, Vincent, already?" She asked to me.

"Yep, he seems nice…so this is the Katherine you were talking about Vincent?"

He turns towards me and nods, "Well, since you two introduced yourselves to each other…let's all have a drink."

This time is maybe going to be the only time that I'll ask for a glass of Strawberry Sunrise which Yang prefers to drink…I drank a bit of It and I noticed that it was something sweet and magnificent "Oh my goddess…Yang you never told me about this." I said with my eyes wide open.

She gives me a look of shock "Well, I thought you wouldn't like it and you are kind of under-aged so just drink that one glass ok?"

I pout and reply "Aw, ok." Later I finish my drink and found a letter next to me.

Erica comes around and says "I set it down there when you weren't looking, it seems important because an officer dropped it off."

"Wait what?" I set down my drink and look at the letter that was addressed specifically to me…it was a letter from the man that almost killed my sister, Roman Torchwick. "Why would he send me a letter?"

I opened the envelope and read the message….

_Dear Ruby Rose or Red,_

_Even though it may be game over for me, your still not safe. Someday, a man will come and try to kill you once again…you may not believe me but heed my warning Red._

_ Your enemy, Roman Torchwick_

I thought it was over, for all of us…my eyes widened in shock and fear. This is not the end of my troubles….

_Fin…._

* * *

**_Credits…._**

**Thank you to the 6,345 readers - (Before this chapter came out that took their time off of their day and read my story…you guys are awesome and it makes me so proud to see that I'm giving you guys a great story to read.**

**I like to give credit to….**

**Leonineus**

**Xenos The Dark**

**and last but not least…Yamiya Evans (formerly known as Kaylice) especially...**

**Thank you guys for helping me out during this story by sending in reviews or PM'ing me. It really helps out a lot. **

**In the ending, there may be another story but that will be another time…I want to work on something new before I continue the "Red like Roses series". I don't know if I will have the time to make another short story this week for "Stories from Team RWBY" but I'm trying my best to clear my schedule to make it in the weekend.**

**My next story may be a RWBY crossover fic with The Last of Us which may seem like a weird combination but I really want to try it out as a one shot before even making it a multi-chapter fic.**

** If it doesn't work out, then maybe an alternative story of The Stray on RWBY which may have been Episode 15 so stay tuned for both of those.**


End file.
